Dancing At Dawn
by ShyyVonVanity
Summary: Three girls in a freak flood are transported to the Naruto world... As kiddies! What will happen when the Akatsuki find these unnatural children and raise them as their own? /Usernames Changed, formerly: Akuma-Uchiha, Vampgal212 - Now: ShyyVonVanity, Pirate's-Territory
1. Chapter 1

**Alex**  
Hey there people, the name's Alexandria but, you know, I don't really like my name all that much, so everybody calls me Alex. I'm the head of this little psycho group, I personally think that I have more problems than both my friends put together but they don't seem to think that. I'm nineteen, and the Itachi lover of the group, as in you-can't-have-him-he's-mine.

I have a cocky type personality, meaning I'll boast about how bad I can kick someone's ass if I know I can, and_trust me_, I will, especially if they're talking shit about my friends. So yeah, I'm protective of what's mine, and those Bitches are _mine_, so don't touch them, end of story!

I'm also the shy/emo type, and yes I do cut sometimes, but not as much since I've known Lyra, she threatened to sacrifice me to Jashin if she found out I have so...

Yeah, I don't do it that often anymore.

Oh! Important information for this little story of our's, about me, I'm a Wiccan, meaning yes, I do spells and all that stuff. Go ahead, judge me if you want, but I'll warn you now, if you do I'll break your fucking face in.

I also have a slight cussing problem if you haven't noticed already, but mostly it only comes out when I'm really pissed off, other than that I'm really quiet. (I think, anyway.)

Now I think that's enough about me, don't you think? And if you don't- oh well. It's time for you to go meet my Bitches and see how fucking crazy _they_ are.

**XxXx**

**Melissa**  
Hello unknown people of fanfiction. My name is Melissa, as you can (hopefully) see... Or read.

Okay... Now you know my name, let's get to my NICK-name, and how I like it to be used. Nickname is Mel. M-E-L, _Mel_, good? Okay. Now I don't want no damn stranger coming up to me calling me by my nickname or I WILL come over there and slap your ass senseless, unless it's a friend calling me something like 'Melli' or shit. I don't even like it when my friends call me by my nickname. I have my reasons for that being so. Just the name Mel sounds like a total straight up boy name. That's basically the only reason why I don't like being called by my nickname.

Now that you have my name down, let's get to my personality and how I run this street. Number one, _don't_ talk shit about my friends. The first thing I'm going to do is put whatever I'm doing down, look at you, then punch you when you aren't expecting it. Got a problemo with my friend?

You got a problem with me.

Once these five fingers right here make a mark on that face, it's on. Then when you walk home, everyone will know that those finger marks on your face is my signature saying "I made this bitch my bitch today!"

I'm a fun girl and all, I can easily make friends. I'm pretty sure that every group of friends need someone to back them up. That's what we're for, but when you start getting on MY bad side, you better watch your mouth toward me and or my friends. _You got that?_

Alright. That's how I am when I'm angry. Now, onto my happy side. I love listening to soft, calm music while walking somewhere peaceful, like the park or something like that without my friends near. Or, I'll invite them over to my house, and we can watch some Naruto, read and write some fanfiction, argue over which Akatsuki member is better. Pfft. screw y'all, Deidara's the shit! Anyway, yeah, I'm a Deidara lover. Everything about him just makes me want to just scream and jump in his arms sometimes. I'm actually 33% of my top three favorite characters. I'm 33% Hidan because I'm always end up cursing someone out, 33% Itachi because I'm calm and mature, but I'm actually 34% Deidara because I love art so much. Actually, I've won several art contests. Yay me...

That's all folks, go meet Lyra...

**XxXx**

**Lyra**  
S'up? I'm Lyra, the Hidan lover of this strange lil' group. So yeah, basically I need to explain myself in this, so heck, I will.

I'm eighteen. I'm a Jashinist, and when I say this, BELIEVE ME, I worship Him, He is my only and true God- _no offence_ to any other religions out there though. Most people call me shy, but really, it's just since they don't know me well enough. It's like this...

When I'm quiet, most people will think 'Ohhh, shy girl!'. When I'm quiet, my friends will be thinking 'Oh no, what's she planning now...'.

Yup, I'm a diabolical genius... Aha... Anyway, I'm also the one with slight problems in the group, let's give an example... Chronic depression and a small case of Schizophrenia, though my Schizzy needs a small trigger to do so, a slap in the face or an insult to Alex or Melli would do it.

Onto the subject of my Schizo-nature, my other personality- Who I call Devvie, for Devil -is kinda rough, and is the COMPLETE opposite of my outside-the-mind facade. She's like the devil- hence her name -she'd torture and swear to no end if you set her free... Which is why I kinda put a person in hospital two years ago.

_Haha..._

Anyway, I'm very protective over my friends, and would easily high-five someone in the face and lose of my shy facade. I'm also English, I transferred over to America when I was seven since my Dad needed to move for his promotion, I always thought it was kinda strange how Mum would be looking forward to moving. My old town was boring though, that's for sure. Oh yeah, I'm kind of a huge, well, perv. Like, yaoi, fanfictions, doujinshi, the lot.

So yeah, to put me in short...

I'm the secretive pervert and diabolical mastermind with the awesome facade of complete naivety.

Fear me bitches.

'Kay, I'm done.

**XxXx**

**Alex**  
So... That's our group, we're pretty crazy, you'll find that out even more so later on.

And by later on, you're now going to read our tale of how we got into the most badass organization in the fictional universe.

The Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex****  
**Ok, now that you've met us you know you're in for some weird stuff. Anyway, we're all sitting in Lyra's bedroom, hanging out and arguing over which of our Akatsuki members were better, you know, our normal thing after a shitty day of school work.

"Hey- I got something to tell both of you." I said, getting their attention, "I found a new spell, I think we should try it out!" Melissa looked at me like I was insane, "Do you really want to kill us with another one of your crazy ass spells?!" She asked, yelling at me in the process.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." I replied, smacking her upside the head. "Ok, I'll let you try it." Mel told me with a sigh, she continued to speak, "Both of you get down stairs." I stuck my tongue out at her. "No, you're my Bitch- you don't get to tell me what to do, I tell _you._" I reminded whilst pointing at her, but going down the steps anyway.

I stood in the middle of the living room while they stood around me, I held out my hands for them to take, once they did I took a deep breath and started to chant.

"Wir appellieren an Herrn Jashin zu schützen und leiten uns, wie wir unseren Abstieg in den Köpfen machen Sie und Ihre Mitarbeiter zu besseren Leben in diese Welt bringen."**(1)** I mumbled, once I was done the ground started to rumble. I grabbed both Lyra and Melissa and pulled them closer to me and out of the way just as the ground below us broke- water started to shoot out.

Lyra hit me upside the head, "Look what you did!" I glanced at the water as it filled up and didn't say anything, "Um, bigger problem..." Melissa pointed out, "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" She wondered, now pulling on the door but it wouldn't move, by now the water was up to our waist and was still moving fast. "Jashin verdammt nochmal, warum bedeutet das immer mir passieren?"**(2)** I muttered under my breath. "Alex, what the _heck_ are we going to do?!" Lyra questioned worriedly, almost completely covered head-to-toe in water like both Melissa and I. "Give up on life, that's all I got, maybe if we're lucky we'll go to the Naruto world and have a chance to be ninjas." I shrugged just as I was covered completely in the water, I sank to the bottom and sat there, waiting for the water to kill me slowly.

I looked around, and later found both Melissa and Lyra had sunk down too, they were struggling. I swam over to them and took both of their hands, trying to get both of them to calm down, they understood me and stopped struggling against my hold on them.

_See?_ My Bitches know what I say even if I'm not talking to them, yay me!

Anyway, we sat at the bottom until my vision started to get blurry, and I finally blacked out.

...

I felt something warm on my face, I tried to ignore it, knowing me, I just died so I'm probably just feeling the fire from me burning in the pits of hell, and if I was in hell I no longer had my Bitches with me, they were good people; they belonged in Heaven...

Ok, that's a lie- they should be here too. They were just as bad as I was.

I realized that I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, so I did, and I saw... _Blue?_

You don't see _blue_ in _Hell._

"Ah good, it looks like you're awa-" A retched gasp and painful shrieks came from the sides of me, I looked over while sitting up to see Lyra and Melissa writhing in pain. "What's up with them?!" I asked, noticing that my voice was slightly higher than usual.

My eyes finally focused once the sleep was gone, and I saw that Mel and Ly were... Kids?

The woman answered me whilst I was figuring this scenario out, "I don't know, but their bodies aren't accepting the water jutsu I just used to wake them up..." She explained, "Um... Why are they_kids?_" I questioned, glancing at her, "I don't know what you mean." She answered, I could feel her looking at me, confused.

I looked up at her and almost did a double-take, "Whoa, are you Konan of the Akatsuki?" Her stare turned serious and interested, "How do you know that? You're just a child." Konan wondered, I stared down and for the first time noticed I was... A kid? _What the fuck!_

"Konan! Yes I know your name, we have to take them the base, I need them, they can't die, they're my Bitches, please help them!" I pleaded, almost on the verge of tears since for all I know they might just die and-

I really can't let that happen._I'd be lost._

"Never use that kind of language again young lady! And of course I'll help you, I didn't pull you out of the river just to leave you here by yourselves."

I leaned up against the back of the tree as Konan gathered her stuff around the camp. Then I turned my attention to Lyra and Melissa who were still unconscious, I put my hand on their foreheads, Lyra had a bad fever but Melissa didn't, she just had some kind of weird-ass rash.

**XxXx**

We had started our travel to the Akatsuki base now, and from something that Konan told me, she had already contacted Nagato, yes I said Nagato. She called him that while talking to me. The only problem was that I had to carry Lyra all the way there 'cause Konan couldn't carry them both.

Fast-forwarding to the part to where we made it to the Akatsuki base, 'cause believe me I don't want to say and you don't want to read it. Konan took us through the big-ass base all the way to Pein's, or Nagato's for those readers that could be confused by the name change, room.

Now what I said before about her already talking to him before we left camp? Apparently she just said that she was on her way home, not that she was bringing three children with her. But it was amusing to watch him say that we couldn't stay here, you know why? It's 'cause Konan went mother-mode on him, yeah, apparently she had thought of us as her daughters, not that I minded it that much.

So after she was done ordering Nagato around we took both Lyra and Melissa to the infirmary. Once we got there we found Sasori sitting at a work bench looking at bottles of chemicals. "Sasori-San, we need your assistance." Konan requested, gaining his attention.

"Who are they, Konan-San?" He asked, turning his gaze to Lyra and I. "I found them on my way back from my mission, they will be staying with us as my daughters, but two of them aren't feeling very well, can you help them?" She asked.

He nodded and motioned for us to sit them on tables that were step up on the other side of the room.

"If you need any help, I'm sure Zetsu will, just tell him Konan and Pein-Sama said so." She informed him, taking my hand and leading me out.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as she pulled me along. "We're going shopping." She replied happily, "Aw, do we _have_ to?" I whined, yes I whined, got a problem with it? I'm in a child's body, I might as well act like one.

We made it to Amegakure's shopping district, which surprisingly wasn't that far from the base, she then dragged me into a shop which was filled with pink clothing, and I don't mean like a hot pink, I mean a light girly pink, like the color of Sakura Haruno's hair.

Oh hell no, I was not about to wear something of that color.

"Um Konan, not to be rude but I hate that shade of pink." I told her, she looked at me, "Why?" She asked, I shrugged, "It's just not my style." I said, moving my bangs out of my face that were covering my nose, accidentally revealing my bridge piercing, "What is that?" She questioned, looking at my face more closely now.

"Are those piercings?" I nodded, "I told you I'm not nine years old, I'm nineteen!" I told her, raising my voice a little.

She looked a little surprised that I raised my voice at her, "So care to explain how all of this happened?" She wondered, I nodded and started to explain it all.

**XxXx**

So... Love how I skipped forward again? Anyway, after me explaining everything Konan decided to drop the whole shopping thing until we got back to normal.

So once we got back to the base, Konan dragged me back into Nagato's office so I could talk to him about how we 'got' here and how we really got transformed into kids.

And you know what?

He didn't even believe me, so I pretty much just did it for nothing, and I talked a damn fucking lot. I'll let Lyra explain it when she wakes up, 'cause Mel sure as hell won't know how.

* * *

**(1) We appeal to Lord Jashin, protect and guide us as we make our descent into the minds of you and your staff, in order to bring better life in this world.**

**(2) Jashin damn it, why does this always happen to me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyra**  
My head felt so dizzy, even with my eyes closed, now I just had to figure out _how the hell I was alive_, probably had something to do with Alex. Speaking of Alex...

I'm going to kill her because she almost killed all of us, now I just need to figure out where the fuck she is.

"**I know you're awake.**" Someone said, putting their hand on my forehead very gently, I slowly opened my eyes and saw...

_Green?_

"Who are you?" I managed to speak with a scratchy voice- wait, scratchy? And on top of that,_high-pitched?_

"_My name is Zetsu, who are you?_" He asked, hey, he sounded kind of like Zetsu from Naruto. Ok, who wants to explain that?

"Zetsu?" I repeated, sitting up successfully despite wincing. I looked down, spying that my legs weren't that long anymore... I checked my face, chubby cheeks. "Zetsu. A mirror, please." I said simply. One half of his face looked pissed while the other happily obliged to my rather rude request. I felt guilty. "Sorry about tha-AAA-_AAT._ WHAT THE HELL. I'M A CHIBI." I squeaked, my voice reaching an unbelievably high pitch. I gulped, and promptly fell down again.

I was little I was little I was little I was little I was little I was- "Lyra. Up." little I was little I was-

"MY PIMP!" I yelled, recognizing my Pimp's voice. Alex was in front of me, looking oh-so relieved I was out of shock... Well, it'll came back full blast in a few days thanks to my late shock reactions, but for now, I was hap-

I'm going to kill her.

I lunged at Alex, emitting a primal growl, "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE _FUCK_ DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPELLS YOU WICCAN DICK? YOU KILLED US AND NOW WE'RE CHIBI LITTLE FUCKS. THIS IS NOT WHAT I AGREED TO WHEN I BECAME YOUR BITCH. Okay, maybe I did but- Oh hi Konan." I blushed, feeling very embarrassed at my outburst of bi-polar screams.

One moment happy. One moment a psycho freak.

_Sigh..._

Explains my life in one word...

"Young lady! If I ever catch you swearing like that again I'll have to punish you!" Konan scolded, I just looked up at her- damn height - dumbly, "I'm eighteen... I'm allowed to cuss." WAIT- Konan?

"Wait, you're Konan?" I asked in disbelief, Alex stood up and casually brushed her shoulders in a pimp-like fashion. "I'll forgive you for that one... Bi-polar Bitch." I smirked, "You know you_love it._" She laughed, "Oh yes. Oh yes I do." I looked at Konan to see her eye twitch slightly.

"You're eight. And you're nine." She said slowly. "Seems like it, but we're really eighteen and nineteen." I emphasized, looking down at my oversized hoodie. Weird, everything else is mini-including our clothes, just not the hoodies or jackets we were wearing. _'And I really loved this hoodie too...'_ I thought with a sigh. "Mel's not woken up yet y'know... And oh yeah, Ly, you need to explain to Nagato that we're adults." Alex informed me, staring at Mel's heavy and quick breaths.

She really wasn't doing too good...

Konan grabbed my hand gently and led me out the room whilst Alex stayed with Mel... _'Since she's going through depression, she's most likely blaming herself for this...'_ I sadly thought, letting Konan lead me through the confusing hallways. "So, with the scenario that we're in, we're most likely not gonna retain this form for long, right?" I asked hopefully, assuming that she knew what this was about. Konan looked down, "I actually assume that you're not really kids, right Ly-Chan?" She answered with a question, and also gave me a nickname. "Yeah, we're not, this isn't a biological change either... It's something to do with chakra 'cause I can literally feel the new power flowing, and it's not like a regular day." I explained, I looked down in thought, thinking of a solution. "Hey, what if you removed the chakra? I mean, it's what's making us take the form a child, isn't it? You could remove it by using Kisame's Samehada actually, or a more complicated process, maybe finding someone who basically absorbs chakra?" I brainstormed, thinking of some suggestions on how to get back.

"That's unusually smart of a child, and how do you know of us Akatsuki?" Konan wondered, I tapped my nose, hoping she'd fall for the fact that we'd have to share an aspect, I'm aiming for childish actions, with someone of age eight, my bi-polar attitude could also play a part in the act. "Not~ Telling~" I teased. Another brainstorm suddenly hit me, "Or maybe this has something to do with that spell Alex used, since she had to have some kind of power to make the elements... Wiccan chakra?" I questioned my own words, stopping as we reached what I presumed was Nagato's room.

Konan knocked on the door, and opened it after a few second of silence. "Nagato? This is the second person. I'll leave her to explain." Konan said, the body of Pein nodded in agreement to this.

I sighed, having to explain the whole situation and my theories on Wiccan chakra, and a new one that this chakra had a capacity to use up, to the Leader, plus, also on how to remove it. He seemed to listen to my speech and consider it for a moment. "If what you say is true, that you three are either eighteen, nineteen, and come from a completely different world altogether, then maybe this 'Wiccan' chakra that you speak of can be put to good use, such as when you said that your friend had used it to completely flood a house in a matter of seconds." His deep voice carried across the room, surprisingly convincing me that maybe, just maybe, this whole incident could be used to an advantage.

After all, who _wouldn't_ want to be a Naruto character?


	4. Chapter 4

**Melissa****  
**I woke up feeling rather... _Sick._ Well, I was awake, but my eyes were just closed. What the hell? Why was I feeling like this? The first thing I wanted to know was where the hell I was. I flinched when I sat up.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

"Finally up, are you?" Someone asked. Was that a kid's voice? I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, but the first thing (or someone) I saw was a little kid? Who the hell... My eyes widened. She put her finger over my mouth.

"Shh! Before you even start cussing out the damn air, it's me... _Alex_... Got it? We're in the Naruto world, and in the Akatsuki Hideout... Now I'm going to remove my finger. And when I do, don't you _dare_ scream... Got it?" she asked. I nodded slowly even though I was scared shitless. She removed her finger, and I...

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? WHY ARE YOU A DAMN CHIBI? AND WHY IS MY VOICE HIGH PITCHED?" I covered my throat. Ow... Sore throat. And why is my voice high-pitched?

"Yeah, I have a lot of explaining to do. It's my fault." I death-glared her before grabbing her by her hair.

"Alex. You_definitely_ have a lot of explaining to do. And it _definitely_ is your fault. What're we supposed to do now?"

"Well, number 're in the Narutoverse and we're in the Akatsuki base. Number two, me, you and Lyra are chibis so don't feel self-conscious. And also... Umm..." I let her go.

"Damn Alex. I knew this was a horrible idea. And now I'm sick thanks to you..." I muttered, pouting.

"I know and I'm sorry. But anyway..."

"Do you know how get us _back,_ exactly?" I asked.

"Nope." She said simply. I raised my hand as if I was about to slap her, but instead, I slapped myself.

"Uhm... What was that for?" she asked.

"Just to make sure I'm not dreaming or anything. And I'm gonna... Gonna for a walk..." I said, standing up.

"But you're naked..." Someone else mumbled. I blushed, and turned my head slowly.

Zetsu... I am looking at Zetsu... And he is looking at me and I'm naked.

Hmm... He's taller than I thought. No wait... I'm just smaller... Wait I'm still naked...

"PERVERT!" I yelled, throwing a random object at his head. Oh shit that was a fucking needle I'm gonna die.

"I'm going to kill her..." Black Zetsu growled.

"Eeep!" I squealed.

"Aw come on. She's too cute to be killed." Alex cooed, I sighed and wrapped my skirt that was on my bed around my body.

"Aww, looks like a mini dress!" Alex squeaked.

"Oh don't worry. This hand is going to make a HUGE red mark, on your... Left cheek, three and a half inches away from your chin... Right... There."

"Random children..." He mumbled.

"Hey! That kinda rhymed!" I pointed out a few seconds later.

"Uhm... Okay..." Alex responded. I moonwalked in a circle before punching a wall.

"What the fuck dude?" Alex yelled.

"How would you feel if you woke up in the anime world with no way to get home at the moment? Did you forget you had a cake in the oven?" I said. Alex gasped.

"HOLY... I DID!"

"Exactly. Don't say shit if we get back and your house is on fire." I sighed, leaving the room. I sighed once more. Well, now that's off my chest, where the heck is the bathroom?

I walked around aimlessly looking for someone to talk to. Where is Deidara? Damn I'm obsessed with that dude. And stupid me. I fell down some stairs.

"_Owwiee..._" I choked out, almost crying.

"Ooo... That looked like it hurt, un. Are you okay?" I already knew who it was. I looked up.

"Hey Deidara!" I squealed, standing up.

"Oh, you're the one Lyra was talking about, un."

"You stumbled into her?" I asked.

"Yeah... But seriously, are you okay, un?" The blonde-haired man asked, his blue eyes twinkling and I looked into his never-ending abysses of beautiful saphir- woah I've suddenly become a poet.

"I'm... fine. Have you met Alex yet?" I asked.

"Um... No..."

"Well, I fondly got to see the person I was always thinking about for the past eighteen or nineteen years of my life."

"Hm? But aren't you like... Eight, un?"

"No, I'm nineteen."

"Right... Um... I'm going to leave now..." He said awkwardly.

"Aww... Why?" I whined.

"I have a mission, why else, un? I wouldn't just leave you here for no reason." I blushed. How romantic... Can he be? Aw... If only I weren't this little midget thing...

"Well... Bye now, un." He poofed away.

"Aw..." I mumbled.

"There you are!" Someone yelled, running up to me. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, you're the only chibi person left in this hideout so... Hello Lyra..." I greeted.

"Geez, I was looking for you. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Um... I feel okay... If that's what you mean." She rolled her eyes.

"So... Where were you this whole time?" I asked.

"I was talking with Pein saying that we're adults and not children."

"Cool... OHH! Did you know that Alex left a cake in the oven?" I said.

"WHAT? Since when does ALEX make FOOD?"

"No one knows. But she left it in the oven."

"Fine. She better not say shit when the house burns down..." She mumbled.

"See? I told her that before I left."

"Wow... We must think exactly the same then."

"What the fuck? What the hell are fucking kids doing in here?!"

"Hm... I take a guess that's Hidan?" I whispered into Lyra's ear. She nodded and blushed. I turned to face him, and cleared my throat.

"Ahora escucha aquí viejo! No te atrevas a empezar diciendo que nos vayamos de mierda! Si ladran los sesos a alguien, hazlo a Alex!"**(1)** I yelled at him in Spanish. His eyes widened before he frowned.

"Ahora se escucha aquí, mocoso! No vengas por aquí que me dice qué hacer! Y deja de jurar que es malo para usted!"**(2)** He yelled back.

"Oh ... ya sabes español?"**(3)** I asked.

"Sí, lo creo ... Ahora deja de maldecir a niña."**(4)**

"Nosotros no Niñas Somos! Todos ESTAMOS 18 y 19, pero Alex dijo algo acerca de Jashin y ahora somos niños!"**(5)** He rolled his eyes and walked away. I stuck out my tongue whilst Lyra looked really impressed.

"Wow. When did Hidan learn Spanish?" Lyra asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Want to go look for Alex? I doubt she's still in that room with Zetsu..."

"Sure." She agreed as we started looking for Alex.

* * *

**(1) Now listen here man! Don't you dare go start telling us to fucking leave! If you want to bark your head off at somebody, do it at Alex!**

**(2) Now you listen here, brat! Do not come in here telling me what to do! And stop, swearing is bad for you!**

**(3) Oh... You know Spanish?**

**(4) Yes, I do... Now stop cursing girl.**

**(5) We are not girls! We are all 18 and 19, but Alex said something about Jashin and now we are children!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**  
Once Mel walked out of the room I decided to walk around the base and look for my favorite weasel and shark.

"What's a little brat like you doing wandering around here by yourself?" Someone asked, coming around the corner.

"Hello Sasori-No-Danna, how are you?" I asked, looking at him, he looked like he was about to say something but was stopped something. "Come with me, brat." He demanded, grabbing my arm leading me somewhere.

We walked through the hideout, him leading the whole way until we reach a big door which Sasori opened, "Ah Sasori-kun, I see you have met Alex." Konan said from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah, I found the little brat skipping down the hallway mumbling about how she was going to rape Itachi and hug Kisame to death." He grimaced. I then heard snickering from somewhere in the room, "Shut up Bitches." I ordered calmly, already knowing who it was.

Konan glared at me, "What did I tell you about cussing?" I stared at her, "We told you guys already, we're _not kids._" She said nothing but signed.

Pein cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, "All of you be quiet, we need to figure out what we're going to do with these thre-" "I say we keep them." Konan suggested right away, she carried on. "Besides Pein, we had this talk already, it doesn't matter what the others think."

"What the fuck Konan?!" Hidan yelled, "Shut it, Hidan." Pein told him, "Fine Konan, we can keep them until we figure out a way to get them back to wherever they came fro-" "EARTH BITCH!" Lyra called out and I quickly slapped her upside the head.

"Idiot... Sorry about that padre."**(1)** I said, smiling, "She can be an idiot and disrespectful sometimes." I explained to him, amused at his confused expression. He quickly composed himself, "So... Konan, you will be responsible for taking care of these three while they are in this form." He told her.

While they talked about more things about us I dragged both Lyra and Melissa into a corner to talk to them about this whole situation.

"You guys, I think I just figured something out." I told them, "We're kids and we have just been somewhat adopted by the Akatsuki, if you think back to back in our wor-" "EARTH BITCH!" Lyra yelled, once again interrupting me, my eye twitched.

I slapped her upside the head again, "Don't call me a bitch,_Bitch._" I told her seriously, "Anyway you guys, I still have my backpack." I remembered, motioning to the black and red JanSport backpack on my back.

"Ok?" Melissa nodded, not understanding. "Lyra, get your ass over here and look inside my bag. You'll understand." She walked up behind me and unzipped it.

"Aw hell yeah dude." She said, looking at all the small objects in my bag that I had put spells on so they would actually fit in there. Those objects included: a laptop, my iPod, my iHome, a banana suit, and some other stuff that I can't exactly remember at the moment. Some of it Lyra and Melissa asked me to keep in there for when they need it, I think.

Lyra pulled out the banana suit and slipped it on, she then took out my iPod which had the song on it that she needed, shoved it into the iHome and I swear to Jashin I didn't have those maracas in my bag where the hell did they come from.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii it's~ PEANUT BUTTER JELLEH TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLEH TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLEH TIME~!" She yelled, not sung, whilst shaking the maracas. She ran down the hall and round the corner shouting "WAYEAH WAYEAH WAYEAH WAYEAH ABBA DAYGO DAYGO DAYGO DAYGO~"

I stared down the hall contemplating what to do for a moment, I heard Mel beside me speak, "Did we just let Lyra- who's in a banana suit -loose?" She asked, I answered her, "Yeah... We did... OH SHIT. WE LET LYRA- WHO'S IN A BANANA SUIT -LOOSE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING AKATSUKI BASE." I was wide-eyed.

Oh Jashin, we've done a very bad deed.

"LYRA! GET BACK HERE!" Mel started to run after her, whereas I looked back to the Akatsuki who now had very disturbed faces on. "D-Does she always do that, un?" Deidara asked- when did he get here again? -I nodded at him. I'm pretty sure the guys were creeped out as fuck, but Konan's probably pissed that I cussed overall.

We're teenagers damnit!

"So you guys wanna help us look for her?" I asked, most of them shook their heads, but Tobi agreed to, which is kinda awkward since we know the recent Naruto chapters.

We should be wary around him. But right now we need to focus on finding Lyra before she accidentally breaks something that might cause Kakuzu to want to kill her, 'cause right now, even though she's a kid, do you think Kakuzu wouldn't kill her?

Ha! If you fucking thought no with that shit, if she breaks something he'll hurt her, and that kind of shit don't fly with me.

"Ok, so all of you just split up and look for her, it should be easy, just listen for her yelling the song." I explained, leaving out the room to look for her.

About after ten minutes of wandering around the base I finally started to hear the faint yelling of Lyra's singing... Horrible singing if I might add. I kept heading in the same direction 'til I finally came to a stop in front of a doorway.

My mouth dropped at the sight of the living room. Lyra was standing on top of the coffee table still in the banana suit eyes closed singing and dancing back in forth to peanut butter jelly time.

I looked around the room and saw that she had already broken a flower pot or two. How the hell does someone do that by just singing and dancing?

I searched around the room for something to throw at her and I found... A glass? Should I really do it? I know if I throw it at her and knock her out she'll try to kill me when she wakes up... Buuuuuut.

_'Oh well.'_ I thought throwing the glass at her.

Annnnd... "BOOM HEAD SHOT!" I yelled when it hit her in the back of the head.

Once she was on the floor I walked over to her and took my iPod from her. "Hey Al-OMJ YOU KNOCKED HER OUT AGAIN!?" Melissa shrieked, walking into the room seeing me standing over a now unconscious Lyra.

"Yup, she broke stuff, think of this as her punishment." I said, shrugging. "MY BABY!" Konan screamed, running into the room and over to Lyra.

...I think I'm in trouble.

"Alex, did you do this to her?" She asked, I nodded, "You're in big trouble young lady." She warned, picking up Lyra and walking out the room. "Pein! Come deal with your daughter!" She called.

Melissa and I face palmed at that comment. Pein soon walked into the living room with confusion written all over his face, "I'm sorry Daddy..." I apologized, walking up to him and sending him the guilt look, he stared down at me.

Figured I might as well right? We don't know how long we'll be like this, might as well have some actual parents to be with.

He sighed, "It's Ok Alex, but what did you do exactly to make Konan upset?" I looked at the ground, "I knocked Lyra out by hitting her in the back of the head with a glass..." I bet his eye twitched, "...Why?" He questioned, "Because she was being a dumbass and breaking stuff..." I answered.

He lifted my head up, "No more cussing." He told me. "Bu-" I was interrupted, "No Alex." He said sternly. I sighed, "Ok."

And that's pretty much how our father-daughter relationship got started up.

"So... I'm not in trouble?" I wondered, "No, you're still in trouble, you hit your sister in the head with a glass." I raised an eyebrow to this, "Um, Lyra isn't my sister, she's just my friend..." I told him. Pein ran a hand through his hair, "Since Konan adopted all of you... You're all sisters now I guess."

I nodded, smiling.

"Sweeeeeet."

* * *

**(1)** Sorry about that**Father.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lyra**  
Soooo...

To put everything in short, before I got knocked out- from what I assume was glass, I've had it happen before in fights -I heard a voice.

Namely Alex'.

I'm going to murder her very violently, and very slowly when I see her.

Buuuuut, thanks to this gash on my neck where the glass broke, I have to stay in the infirmary with Zettie here.

Fuck sake.

"HOW _LOOOOOOOOOONG_ DO I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR?" I whined once more, throwing my arms up in exasperation. Zetsu's black side twitched, "**I swear to fuck, say something again and I will brutally**-_CARE FOR YOU UNTIL YOU'RE BETTER LITTLE CHILD._" He yelled the last part, cutting off his evil side, I smirked.

Nice save, but I really want to get out of here.

"Brutally what Ebil-san~?" Yes, I've now dubbed the evil Zetsu 'Ebil-san', since he is one terrible fucker. Though the white side is not one I've thought of yet, maybe Light-san?

Ugh, that's terrible.

But anyway, I kept annoying them, seeing the white side twitch every once in awhile whereas Ebil-san just kept cussing.

"**Stop calling me Ebil! Whatever the hell that means. But you're not getting outta here or Konan will fry our asses.**" I looked at him- them -I don't know, and thought a very weird thought indeed. I tilted my head to the side, hopefully putting on a facade of confusion, "If I smoke you, could I get high?"

They both twitched.

"**_Get out._**" They both growled.

Oh come on that was a serious question.

I grimaced, feeling scared at their tone. I ran out of there, smirking afterwards. I looked around the halls, wondering how the hell a building could get this big.

I made my way back into the living room where Alex was being scolded by Konan. My eyes met her wide ones, and I knew that that moment that I should...

_Kill her._

Alex looked scared for a moment but it was replaced with guilt soon after, I guess it was something Konan said to her.

She made her way over to me and I quickly slapped her across the face, "Ow, what the _fuck_ man?!" She yelled, holding her soon-to-be-red cheek, I frowned at her, "FOR THROWING A FUCKING GLASS AT MY HEAD. You know how pissed I get after stuff like that happens..." Konan gasped after a moment of thought, "You've had it happen to you before? Oh my poor baby!" She wailed, hugging me. I aww'ed at her, hugging her back. "Yup, when we used to go into gang fights~!" I sung happily, grinning.

She looked mortified.

"You're a child, how is that possible?" She said, still in shock. I heard Alex sigh beside us, "We're _eighteen_ and _nineteen fucking years old_ Konan, not _children!_" She insisted. Konan frowned at us, "I refuse to believe it without proof." She huffed. I facepalmed, "You want evidence? _Here._ Lots of scars." I told her, breaking the hug. Alex lifted up her top slightly, and so did I, revealing a lot of scars that had been inflicted on us many times.

"When did all of this happen?" She asked, obviously worried for us, Alex spoke up, "My parents mostly, and others from getting in fights." Konan sighed, "Her." She said, motioning to me, "In fights, I don't know where the others came from." I answered, my top falling down again when Konan pulled both of us into a hug. "My poor babies... Don't worry, we'll keep you safe from now on."

"Heyyyyy~ Where's my hug?!" I heard Mel whine, I turned my head to the side and grinned at her. "Oh, we were just showing Konan our awesome battle scars." I boasted, making her pout. "Well, I have badass wounds to show off too..." She said, pulling up her shirt to show off her scars. Konan winced and grabbed Melli into the hug too.

Well, today wasn't too bad actually.

**Laaaaater~**  
"So, this is your room, un. Konan also told me that each of you have been specified to a duo. Lyra, un, you're with that money grubbing bastard and the immortal dick, un." Deidara spat, showing us into a pretty large room with three double beds, kind've exaggerating for a child, but I ain't arguing. He carried on after I whooped in joy, "Melissa, you're with Danna and I, un. And Alex, Kisame and the Uchiha asshole." I could say that Melissa and Alex didn't have a fangasm right there, but then I would be lying.

Heh.

Sooooooo, anyway...

We get sleep eventually, some problems due to insomnia, but what can ya do? And then this happens.

"Lyra?"

"Yes Mel?"

"I have boobs and curves again."

"WHAT."

"Oh shit. That might've been my fault."

"Alex? HOW?"

"I uh... Kinda used another spell."

"OH FOR FU-"

"WAIT. I used a water spell again!"

"Y'know, that might've just counteracted the child effect..."

"Oh, use it on me then..."

"Yup, it feels really weird."

"Oh Jashin, it really does..."

"Voila! Womanhood! Now I just need to do it."

"Girls, are you aslee-..."

"Oh... Hi Konan."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABIES?"

And that's what got us to where we are now. Three o'clock in the fucking morning with a meeting. Just us, Konan, and Pein... I mean, Mum and Dad...

I say Mum 'cause I'm British. Suck on my stereotypical teabags assholes.

"So... You are teenagers..." Pein said slowly. Alex nodded, uncomfortable in the now extra-tight shorts. I myself fidgeted in my now-officially-a-tummy-top. "Yeah... Eighteen." I pointed at myself, then at Alex, "Nineteen." And then finally at Melli, "Nineteen." Konan gaped at us.

"OI! LEADER-SAMA! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING RACKE-Oh my Jashin." I turned my head to see Hidan bust in the door, just in some boxers with his scythe...

Oh my Jashin, scythe, pointy object, must_touch._

I saw Mel widen her eyes in my peripherals, the same with Alex too. "Hidan. Put that fucking weapon away. _Now._" Alex growled, I felt my hands getting kinda sweaty. I would get in trouble if I went for it, but...

"Why the fuck would I put my fucking scythe away, bitch?" He glared back at her. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ need scythe. It's just _dangling_ there... "Hidan, listen to her or else Lyr-" Fuck. "SCYTHE!" I yelled, making a grab for the weapon. I should explain now that my body has an impulse with weapons of any kind, and that I'm... I guess I'm a klepto when it comes to weapons. "BITCH! GIVE ME MY SCYTHE!"

"NEVAH FUCKER!"

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

And with that, I once again ran around the base, this time with a dangerous and very pointy weapon.

Yay me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Melissa **  
"You dumbass, I told you to put that away!" Alex yelled at Hidan, "Well, what we gonna do?" I asked her.

"Plan B." She said, still glaring daggers in Hidan's direction who was also still a little shocked that Lyra had taken his scythe and was now running around with it.

"Ok, so everybody, it's time to go back to bed." Alex announced. "Are you really going to just let her run around with that?" Konan asked, a little worried, "It's Ok... Mom? Or do you want us to call you Konan now?" I wondered.

"Mom is Ok, I said we adopted when you were in child form, so what if you're back to normal? You're still our daughters." She explained to us.

"And I think you two should go find your sister." Pein butt in, "Actually, not a good idea, if we try and take a weapon away from her she'll go crazy and try to attack us..." I explained to them.

"So go to bed and we'll find her in the morning." Konan deadpanned, Alex nodded in agreement.

We both headed back in the direction of our rooms. "Wait 'til the guys see us walk in, they're gonna flip, oh and come to my room, I got better fitting clothes in my bag." Alex said, we both headed to the Weasel and Shark's room since that's where her bag was.

We quietly opened the door and we're scared half to death by both Itachi and Kisame already up. "What the heck are you two doing up this early?" Alex questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion whilst staring at them, "Who are you two?" Kisame asked, "I'm Alex in my normal form." She explained boredly.

She walked over to her bedside and picked up her bag, reaching around in it for the items, "Here Melli." Alex sighed, throwing me a pair of skinny jeans, t-shirt, socks, and PJs.

"You want a bra too?" She asked, my face turned a hint of pink, she has no shame... "Sure." I agreed as she looked in the bag for one.

Once I was dressed I left Alex in the room with Itachi and Kisame and went back to my room.

"Sasori, I'm back." I greeted, walking into the room. "What was all of that screaming?" He asked, I shrugged, "Lyra is insane, once she got changed back she stole Hidan's scythe and ran off." He nodded in understanding, "Go back to bed, Brat." He told me, I did as told and climbed back into bed, sooner or later falling asleep.

And awaiting all the drama that was to appear in the morning.

**~Skip to 8am**  
When I woke up there was a big blur of fluffy blonde in front of me. _'Da fuck?'_, I thought, trying to clear my vision from sleepiness. "Who the heck are you, un?" The person I now recognized as Deidara asked. Wait a minute I have a golden opportunity here.

"I'm Melissa, I slept here last night remember... Deidara, you said you would never forget it..." I said, pouting as if I was hurt. Deidara stiffened, blushing. "W-What?" I smirked, "Nothing dude, I was just messing with you, but really, I'm Melissa, the girl from yesterday." I explained.

"She's the brat, Brat." Sasori said from the doorway, "I'm not a brat Danna." I stated firmly.

"You're right, you're not a brat, you're just my Bitch and nothing else, you don't belong to anyone but me." I heard Alex state from her spot against the bedroom wall. "WTF man? How long have you been standing there?" I asked, pointing at her, I am deeply confused.

"Bitch I'm everywhere." She said proudly, I just stared at her. "Anyway, Pein wants to see us, something about Lyra." She explained. Oh... This sounds interesting. Now this is what I meant by drama!

"Oh... What about Lyra? Wasn't she with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember what happened last night? Or about five hours ago?" Alex asked me. I thought back. Now I remember.

"Yeah I DO remember. Hidan may be cool, but he's such a dumbass!"

"I know right, un?" Deidara chuckled from beside me.

"Perra he oído!"**(1)** Hidan yelled from down the hall.

"Bastardo, ir chupar una polla por lo que a mí!"**(2)** I yelled back. Fucking bastard.

"Wow Melissa... Never thought you knew that much Spanish..." Deidara said.

"What, you know Spanish too?" I asked. He smirked.

"Of course, Spanish is a type of ninja code, yeah! Hidan no puede no ser un hijo de puta, Melissa?"**(3)** He questioned me.

"Sí."**(4)** We both started laughing.

"ANYWAY!" Alex said interrupting us.

"What?" I asked.

"Pein's Office... ASAP..." I sighed.

"Fine... T-T-Y-L-X-O-X Dei-kun~!" I sang whilst Alex was dragging me out the room. I blew a few kisses.

Konan, Alex, and I were sitting in Pein's office waiting to deliver us this strange news... About... Banana-suit-girl-running-wild-whilst-carrying-Hidan's-scythe.

AKA Lyra.

"So as you all know..." He started. "Lyra has been found in Konoha by Itachi and apparently... He's in a tight squeeze..." Okay, I didn't know that but whatever.

"What do you want us to do about it Dad?" I asked.

"I want you two- JUST the two of you to go to Konoha and bring her back by Sunset... That is all." He poofed away after finishing his sentence.

All three of us sat there with our jaws hanging halfway down to the floor- nothing to say right now...

"So..." I managed to say after minutes of silence.

"She really managed to get herself all the way there by herself?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Miss Pimp, she did." Alex glared at me.

"You little Bitch. Shuddup!"

"What did I say about swearing?!" Konan yelled.

"Sorry Mommy..." I snickered at her. She glared at me again. I stuck my tongue out.

"Why would Pein just want to send you two alone?" Konan asked.

"No idea." I admitted. And I was supposed to smart. Geez, not anymore.

"What about Itachi?" Alex asked.

"Itachi? Knowing him, he already blew her up in flames by no-"

BAM!

"BITCH ! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hidan yelled. We hear a glass break.

"NEVAH! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME- PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! NOW WHERE HE AT- WHERE HE AT? NOW DER HE GO- DER HE GO! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!"

"Wow..." I mumbled.

"HIDAN! Calm down- you don't need to bitch damnit!"

There was complete silence.

"Is it too late to finish my sentence?" Konan asked.

"Yeah. I think so..." Alex said. I gulped.

"Well, better go do something about this situation before Lyra ends up chopping someone's head off." I said, standing up. I realized that I was the only one willing to do this. By myself? What the hell is wrong with you guys?

I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk down the hallway of the base.

* * *

**(1) Bitch I heard that!**

**(2) Bastard, go suck a dick for all I care!**

**(3) Hidan can't not be a bastard, Melissa?**

**(4) Yes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex**  
I stared flatly at the yellow figure fleeing at quite a high speed down the hall, then flatly at the large bloodstain on the wall that was just over a headless and slumped corpse, and finally flatly at the pissed off head that was red in the face. Mel was standing against the wall, shock over her face because of the scene.

I sighed, "Tell me why she lopped your head off and I won't kick you like a soccer ball." Hidan muttered a few curses and answered quickly when I rested my foot on his cheek. "It was because I was trying to take off the fucking banana suit!" He yelled, purple eyes wide in most likely anger. I clenched my teeth in fury and sent him flying. "MY BITCH DOESN'T LIKE PERVERTS DAMNIT! SHE'S PROBABLY SOMEWHERE CRYING NOW YOU BASTARDLY ASS!" I shrieked, running into the direction where Lyra sprinted off to.

Might as well explain that Lyra has a fear of creepers. A few nearly completed accidents with her stepdad's left her slightly paralysed in the mental region, so whenever she has an encounter with one her mind goes like clockwork. One priority at a time and done swiftly. Her's is 'Disarm' then 'Run'.

But actually, now that I think about it... Lyra isn't all that fast compared to a few other people, but she was running so swiftly away from here... And how could she decapitate Hidan that quickly? She's just a normal wacko with a scythe, and he's a ninja that's experienced enough to be Akatsuki...

I came to a stop when I heard sniffles. Lyra doesn't cry much, just sniffs it up.

"Bitch! Lyra! Sniff louder damnit- this place is huuuuge!"

"Sh-Shut it Miss P-P-Pimp!"

"That's it gir-" I had turned a corner and stopped dead at what I had seen.

It was Lyra alright, crouched against a wall with bloodshot eyes that indicated she was scared and sad, but I didn't expect the black wisps of a weird substance that were circling around her, as if they came from_her._

She slumped against the wall, sighing, I now noticed that she had ditched the banana costume and that it was lying away from her. "Now you can see it? Ever since I got back to normal I've been seeing this-this _feeling_! Yes, I've been _seeing a feeling_. Weird. I've been running around all day trying to get away from this stuff, but it's actually coming from me. Like I'm _emitting_ it or something." A long and true explanation from a sniffing and mental girl. I thought she had finished but she had carried on...

And also made me worried.

"Look, it's coming from you too. I noticed it from Melli as well."

A disease maybe? Or does it have something to do with the Wiccan spell, and aftereffect maybe, like how we were kids?

Question being though is how the hell do we fix it? "Hey Lyra, do you think if we do another spell it'll stop?" I questioned her, she frowned, "No, you're not allowed to do anymore spells- that's how." I sat down next to her. I sighed, "Well then how do you think-WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed.

LYRA BREATHED FIRE.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I DID."

"NEITHER DO I. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

"I MADE A HANDSIGN."

"What?"

She calmed down, taking a few deep breathes before answering. "You know how in the Narutoverse they make hand signs before releasing their chakra into attacks?" I nodded slowly, "Yes... I do." She winked at me, "Exactly. This black stuff, to put it simply, is our _chakra_. I'm actually guessing that it's black since it's infused with your Wiccan powers dude. OH MAI LAWD. I CAN DO SPELLS. AND JUTSUS. My life is now complete. Now I just need Sas-I mean Hidan." Lyra giggled awkwardly, but I noticed her slip-up. "Wait, were you about to say the puppet bitch?" I asked, unsure and eyebrow raised.

She giggled slowly again, "Uh... Yeah... About that. I had a conversation with him when I running around earlier. I accidentally ran into his room, and I saw what he was painting. It was soooo beautiful! It was a ballerina in a beautiful black tutu, and she was in front of an empty room. Just in a simple pose, but it appeared as if she was a puppet, since she had strings attached to her limbs if you looked closely. Turns out he likes painting as well as making puppets." She sighed dreamily, "So he actually tolerated talking to a mentally unstable girl in a banana suit..?" I said slowly, I couldn't believe he didn't lose his patience with her until she nodded in response. "Oh my Jashin..." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yup. Let's go find Melli." I declared after a moment of silence. But as soon as we turned the corner we found her. So yet again, we had to go over everything.

"Oh, and Lyra likes Sasori now." I added onto the end of my explanation which caused Lyra to blush. Then she started to smirk evilly. She handed Melissa the banana suit along with a small pill.

Where she got that from, I do not know.

Though I know it's not drugs, we all detest them. Melissa climbed into the banana suit and I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" I wondered, my eye now twitching as the suit was zipped up. Before she answered, she crunched on that pill thing and smiled widely at me.

Like, really widely.

"It's my turn!" She declared, grabbing maracas out of- yet again, no idea -seemingly thin air.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit 's..."

"Lyra, what the actual fuck did you give her?"

"Peeeeeaaaannnnuuuuutttt..."

"Just a pill that increases blood sugar."

"Buuuuuuttttterrrrrr..."

"Oh my fu-"

"JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WAYEAH WAYEAH WAYEAH WAYEAH! ABBA DAYGO DAYGO DAYGO DAYGO! PEANUT BUTTER JELLEH! PEANUT BUTTER JELLEH! PEANUT BUTTER JELLEH!" She yelled before running off. I looked at her until she was gone, then I slowly turned to glare at Lyra. "Where did you get the pill?" I asked menacingly. Once again, an awkward giggle came from her mouth, "Heh... Um. If I said I really don't know, then would you believe me?" I stared blankly at her before answering, "Given the circumstances, yes."

"Then I really don't know."

"'Kay then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lyra**  
So, with Alex truly pissed at me for giving Melli some happy pills, I went to look for Saso. I felt kinda stroppy, and needed to vent.

I may be a bit bitchy, but as I walked in on him sanding down a few curves for his puppet's limbs, he turned to me and raised an eyebrow calmly. I rolled my eyes and answered in cut sentences, "Melli. Banana suit. Happy pills. Alex. Pissed." He nodded at me and resumed his work. I walked in and closed the door, jumping on his bed and sighing after.

"Hey Danna?" I asked, hoping he would answer, "Yes Brat?" I leaned over to grin at him, "Who're you planning to make a puppet next? Like, someone well-known, I mean." I wondered, furrowing my eyebrows as he looked back at me. "Well, my ideal target is someone powerful, though I do not yet know who to capture. Why were you interested?" I grinned at him, hugging his spare pillow on a bed that I knew he never slept on. "Well, you're interesting Danna. This may be a personal question, but how exactly did you pull of your own puppet transformation? It would have to've been difficult since you were working on yourself and your own heart transplant... But don't answer if I'm keeping you from your project, Danna." I added worriedly.

I did this the last time I talked to him... Was he tired of my constant questions?

Jashin, this love thing was difficult.

"Well, the surgery certainly was hard to pull off without guaranteeing permanent afflictions, but with the proper training and concentration, it was quite an easy feat. Though in all honesty, the most work I had to do was make sure my puppet body could sustain a constant upkeep to keep me alive. Art is eternal, after all." He explained, his eyes appeared glazed over in thought but that was impossible. Even his eyes were not real, I noted.

"Art is art, no matter what you think of it, it's what beauty is to a person's heart if you get down to the basics." I spoke aloud, even surprising myself when I said that. "That was... Surprisingly wise." Sasori said slowly, a slight smile on his face.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at him, he was smiling. SASORI WAS FUCKING SMILING.

"Smiling fucking was Sasori what." I shook my head, "Forget I said that. I just can't get past the fact you're smiling." I explained, feeling a smile creep up on my face despite myself. Sasori grunted in response. I sighed and flopped back down onto his bed. What I was about to ask was rather bold, but whatever.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I just can't handle stuff today, plus Alex is probably going to kill me when she finds me." I sighed, surprisingly, Sasori agreed to this.

I stared at him, "You what?"

"Yes, you can sleep here tonight. If I was Alex, I wouldn't hesitate to do what she was doing now." He smirked at me, which caused me to exhale in relief at his answer. "Thank JASHIN Danna." I suddenly laughed, which caused him to raise an eyebrow, "Though Dei prolly won't ever stop living it up if you let a girl stay in here."

Sasori grimaced at my remark, returning to his work. I smiled at the back of his head, his red hair was still as nice as ever, and it's messy style was nice on him. "Hope you enjoy your work Danna, night..." I yawned as I slid under the covers and shuffled against the pillows. "It's only the afternoon Brat." I smiled at his voice, "I stayed up all night last night since I was hyper... And it's bright out so I can sleep. I'm nocturnal, you see." I explained as I yawned once more.

"Nocturnal?"

"Yep, I've had insomnia since I was eight, which fucked up my internal clock beyond repair from sleepless nights and lazy afternoons."

"So sooner or later you'll wake up?"

"Yeah, I'll help you with your work if you want. I can survive on at least three hours sleep for every twenty-four."

"It doesn't hinder your physical ability?"

"Not in the least. Usually, for others, it would, but since I've gotten adjusted to the minimum, I'm fine with it."

"That sounds peculiar."

"I am the definition of peculiar. And the thesaurus will tell you the other names for me too."

"Ha. Have your friends contracted insomnia?"

"Only recently. It's because of my constant pestering at night and other... Personal reasons that I wouldn't like to mention about them."

"I see... So no side-effects to the lesser sleeping hours?"

"None, only positive effects since I get more hours in a day."

Sasori frowned at me, "You need sleep then. I'll wake you up later."

I yawned in response, "Ahhh. Afternoon then, Danna. Have a good'un."

He chuckled as I made myself comfy. "I will."

_'He laughed!'_ Was what the majority of my thoughts were. Jashin damnit, I fell asleep with a happy feeling in my stomach.

And so, I was later on woken up by Sasori, who was shakily prodding me with his finger. I bet you he's never woken up a girl before and that's why he's kind've like this. I wanted to play with him a little so I turned to glare at him. He gulped at me, but suddenly his eyes widened. "I-Is that chakra?" He wondered, to which I nodded to.

He appeared to be poking the stuff, and as he touched it, said black and misty chakra wisped away, like smoke if you fan it. "It's pure chakra that's actually materializing... This is strong energy that you have here." Sasori explained, I decided that I was going to tell him about how I found out about the chakra.

Sasori listened intently as I told him about how I could see it soon after I ran away from Hidan. Alex and Melli had it too, I noticed it and even explained to Alex earlier about this probably being the combination of wiccan energy and pure chakra.

Sasori grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his work table, he gestured to a small mannequin which held small markings and measurements. I dubbed this his 'model' and stared at it. "Control it." Sasori commanded simply. "L-Like you do? With chakra strings?" I asked him and he nodded. "I need an example. Explain since I can't just do it with a snap of my fingers." I growled at him, he sighed and retorted with a "Well, it only took a handsign to breath fire"...

Stupid Danna.

"Okay..." I took a few breaths and held out one hand, willing the puppet to move. I almost gasped as I saw a thin line snatch the limbs of the puppet after a moment of silence. But I frowned as I saw the line thicken and turn into a horrible-looking thing... It looked like Spiderman 3's black webby thing was controlling the puppet's limbs as I moved my fingers about.

So... I could breath fire and control a small puppet?

Nice! It also made Sasori more proud of me, so yeah, bonus.

Sasori smirked as I played around with the mannequin. "So... Shall I show you how to make one of my infamous puppets?"

"Hell yeah!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Melissa**  
My head felt a little dizzy, and I'm guessing it's from what Lyra drugged me with.

Damnit, why did I take happy pills and why oh Jashin Dei is carrying me.

Butterflies and birds, that's what I felt. I couldn't let Deidara know I was awake or he'd probably let go of me, but oh well. I relaxed more into his arms and contained my inner-fangirl.

"Oh, so you've found her? I was worried damnit." I heard my Pimp say. "Now can you drop her ass 'cause I know she's awake and just playing you." She stated, my body tensed up and I tightened my hold on his shirt, "Don't let her kill me." I said into his shirt which smelled totally super awesome by the way.

He put me down gently on my feet and gave me a goofy grin, "I found you passed out outside of the kitchen, un." Deidara told her, "See? You had him worried about you too, I hope you're happy about this, you and Lyra will be punished severely..." Alex threatened, still obviously pissed completely off. "Ok Alex, you can yell at her about it later, we have to go see Leader now, un." Deidara informed with a grin.

"Do we get awesome rings like that Dei-chan?" I asked sweetly, causing Deidara to blush for some weird-ass reason. "I-I don't know, you would have to ask Leader that, yeah." He explained. Alex sighed to my right so I grinned at her and said, "Let's go to Dad-Sama then!."

The three of us walked down the hall to Leader-sama/father's office, neither one of us noticing the figure that was lurking in the shadows.

**~In the Office**  
Dad stood behind his desk, looking at the five us which included: Me, Lyra, Deidara, and Alex... And Mum (Yes, I'm calling her Mum now.) too, I guess. "I have a mission for you two." He started off, looking specifically at Alex and I. "Aw, can I go then Dad-Sama?" Lyra begged, "I wanna go explore too..." She added on. "No, think of it as punishment for giving my baby some type of drug that made her go crazy." Mum told her. Lyra's face paled, but then she pouted, "But Muuuum! It was only a sugar pill..." She whined and crossed her arms. She wouldn't talk anymore and glared at the wall.

"Ok... Now that's that done, Alex, Melissa, you two are to go to Ame's market to get supplies." Dad informed us, handing me what I'm guessing was a list of stuff we needed. Alex snatched the list out of my hand started typing away in her phone, "Oh, don't be mad, you can't read Japanese anyway, I'm putting it in my phone so it can translate." She explained when I glared at her, "When do you want us to leave?" She asked, "As soon as you're ready." Mum answered with a shrug.

I sighed, they only wanted us to get a few household things, but said if they wanted to we could spend some ryo on ourselves. Lyra's punishment was that she couldn't have anything until the next trip.

Zetsu guided us as little as he could possibly manage without getting a talking-to from Dad, and then just ditched us once we were in the middle of the market. Dad had gave us what I thought was to be a real overload of money, and I thought we were rich until I remembered the currency here.

Oh well, after shopping here we still had some cash left and we decided to go check out some weird shops around here. And much to Alex's happiness we found some type of ancient witch shop? "Ok- Ok, hold the fuck up, since when the hell are there people in Naruto world that practice witchcraft, with all their chakra and stuff it'd be impossible, right?" I asked her, to which she totally decided to ignore me and instead focus on a large book that had a pendant wrapped around it.

"Hello dears, how can I help you?" The old woman behind the counter smiled happily at Alex, but when her eyes turned to me, that grin faded into just a happy face. She disliked me, that I knew, but for what reason?

"You are not of us, what is your purpose here?" She questioned, her happy facade slowly showing a grimace. "'Not one of us'? Wha-" Alex shushed me and mouthed a quick 'Explain to you later'. "Wait outside, I'll be quick and pick a tome or something."

I trudged outside and quickly yelled through the door, "I'll be in the shop over the road!"

I made my way to the shop/restaurant and sat down at the bar. "Dale! Why's a kid sittin' in mah bar?" The lady, who looked like she was a fat maid, yelled into the back room._ 'A kid? Wait a fuckin- oh shit!'_ I looked down at myself and cursed.

My clothes were hanging off me and I looked about nine again. "That bitch from the shop! She reversed the curse again!" I turned on the swivel-stool and glared at the lady who was talking to Alex, a fully-grown Alex, I noted rather angrily.

I kept glaring at her through the windows until I saw this black misty stuff from beside me on the window's reflection. I tried to find the source of it but it just lead back to... Me.

I ran out of the shop and back over to Alex who was just picking out the large book with a pendant on it. I screamed at the lady behind the counter, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! I knew you did this _you fat bitch!_" I pointed an accusing finger at her face while she smiled innocently. In my anger I subconsciously made a sign with my hands and suddenly I was holding a ball of electricity in my hand.

I turned to grin at the woman who was suddenly looking very worried, "Wanna turn me back now or should I mess up that ugly face of yours even further?" I threatened. She gulped at me and shook her head and started to stutter, "Y-You," She said, pointing at Alex, "take that book and g-g-get out! Both of you!" We both ran out of the shop once she changed me back, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Alex yelled, "I never thought I would meet someone with powers like me. But I doubt that we'll ever be going back there. I don't like her anyway for doing that to one of my Bitches." Alex frowned at the shop. "But thanks to that stunt I'm sure what Lyra explained is true, and I got myself a new tome!" Alex grinned, obviously excited at the prospect of learning new Wiccan spells, "Only this time you're not allowed to practice on us, I don't think Mum would like that." I explained happily, since no accidents could happen.

"You two girls there- stop!" Someone yelled from behind us, I turned around to face the voice, "My name is Iruka! Just wait... Kami, I had to run freaking far." He panted as he started to point to us, "No way we've just met Iruka dude." Alex muttered to me. I grinned back at her.

"Your chakra isn't normal. Tsunade-Sama wants you in the Leaf for questioning." He stated simply, glaring at us. I laughed, "You're in our territory, so I don't think mentioning anything about Konoha is wise, Iruka." Alex retorted, glaring back with equal- if not more -force. Iruka smirked at us, "We could easily take you two out and bring you back to the village." Iruka replied, obviously pissed at our need to disagree. "We aren't going back with you. Although, if that's so, then we'll be heading back." I found myself saying, grabbing Alex's hand and walking off.

I saw Iruka in my peripheral vision, he appeared to be reporting the situation and I tugged Alex into a run. Though sooner or later a few Leaf-nin were in our way, trying to grab us. I glared at them and tried to take a stance, summoning that chakra stuff back to my palm with a handsign and managing to scare them a little bit. I looked at my hand and noticed that it looked like a swirling black vortex, but the sparks jutting out here and there assured me it was black lightning.

I smiled at him which caused him to step back slightly, I jammed my hand into him and closed my eyes. I could hear the intense ripping of flesh and his pained screams... It made me gag a bit.

Blood, ugh.

I turned to get Alex but couldn't because this guy already had her and her book, and was running back to Iruka. I knew what she would have wanted and ran to the edge of the village to find Zetsu, he materialized out of a tree.

"Zetsu! Alex has been kidnapped by the Leaf!"

As soon as I said this, I was swished away by said plantman and we had popped up in Dad's office, Mum was about to greet me but she stopped as soon as she saw all the still-fresh blood over one half of my body. She screamed in terror, hurrying over to me and starting to worry, asking me countless questions that I ignored. Dad saw me and stood up immediately, I frowned at him, about to break the dam of tears.

But my voice took on an emotionless hue as I spoke my next words.

"Alex has been captured by Konohagakure."

* * *

**Peeti's Notice:** _Heya, Peeti here. :3 I've been helping Shyy with this fic for a while now, and she's got her very first flame! I'm not gonna go all hulk on you, it's just because I'm rational. Lol, so yep, this flamer told Shyy that this story is a piece of crap because of the nonexistent plot. We, personally, knew that the plot was going to come into play sooner or later, and it was later because, well, we wanted to cause some mischief first! So yep, on the way to Ame, everything went to balls. Plot is kickin' in now. Please don't flame Shyy, if you do, then heck, I take part of the insult since I kind've like, co-author'd anyway! xD Bye bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex**  
"Wake the fuck up!" I heard someone in my head (Wha?) yell. _'Who are you?'_ I thought out loud but still in my head because I knew I wasn't awake yet.

**'I'm the inner you.'** The voice answered happily, _'Oh Jashin, you mean that weird voice Lyra has in her head is in mine now too?'_ I asked, upset and shocked at the same time.

**'Yup, but hey, don't talk bad about my sister like that or I'll kick your ass from the inside instead of out.'** She threatened.

'Come on Alexy, you are suppose to be telling her what she needs to know- not trying to kill her for insulting people.' Another voice said, _'Oh great, now, who are you?'_ I asked the voice, 'The one who is here to save you from the Leaf.' It answered, _'That didn't answer my question, bitch.'_ I heard the voice sigh, 'Aleyara, Queen of Rhiria.' Aleyara answered, _'My greatest apologies your highness.'_ I thought in a mocking tone, **'Hey, I wouldn't get smart with her if I was you.'** Alexy told me, coming back into the conversation, _'Fuck you Alexy.'_ I said, now ignoring both of them.

"Wake up girl." Someone ordered, hitting me upside the head, rather harshly too. I slowly opened my eyes and looked above me since the dude in front of me was freakin' tall, and I was tied to a chair.

"What the fuck do you want Ibiki? And why the fuck am I tied to a fucking chair- I haven't even done anything yet!" I yelled, turning away from him. I heard the door open. "If the prisoner is awake, Tsunade-sama wants to see her." Someone who I didn't know informed.

Ibiki cut the ropes to the chair, letting me go, though he stayed very close to me. **'If I was you- I'd put a spell on your backpack so they won't be able to touch it.'** Alexy suggested as I grabbed my bag off the wall it was hanging on. That was a good idea, so I decided to do it, "Niemand berührt mich aber meine Tasche, und die Akatsuki."**(1)** I mumbled under my breath, so Ibiki couldn't hear it.

"Give me your bag, you're not allowed to have it, there could be weapons in there." He demanded, reaching for it. I smirked and tossed it to him, and after a few seconds of holding it he dropped it on the floor, rubbing his now-slightly charred hand like I had expected.

He let me pick up my bag once again before pushing me out the door, "Rude much." I commented, pushing away from him and making my way to Tsunade's office 'cause I pretty much know my way around this tower like the back of my hand, don't ask how- but I do...

...

Ugh, it's because of the research I did when I was fangirling on Earth, _happy?_

I walked into the room without bothering to knock on the door first, "Why the hell am I here?" I asked, walking right up to her desk, "Who said you could just walk into my office like that?" She wondered, rather pissed, looking up at me. I stayed silent.

"Answer me girl." She growled once I didn't give her an answer right away, "You don't scare me Tsunade." I stated boredly, "What I want to know is why you kidnapped me for no reason and hurt my Bitch." I wondered, completely pissed off, she calmed down a little.

"We have our reasons, but why would you want to be with a criminal organization like that anyway?" I stared at her blankly, like she was absolutely dumb, "They're my weird yet awesome family, I mean- yeah I've only been there for about a week but they will come and get me, I mean Konan and Leader are like my parents now, so I don't think they'll be too happy when they find out..." I answered, "Especially Konan." Adding this on as an afterthought, I smirked cockily at her.

She look at me before glancing at Shizune, who by the way I was just noticing in the room, she ran out of the room after a few minutes. I laughed when Tsunade looked at me, "What you going to do, get one of the Leaf ninja to keep an eye on me? Or to perhaps question me? Either way I don't care." I laughed at her again, which made her frown deeper.

Soon after I stopped laughing Shizune came back in along with team... Asuma? Aw damn...

"So, not to be mean or anything but I don't want them to be with me, I wanna see Naruto." I told Tsunade, pouting. But I brightened up and grinned at Shika. "But on the other hand, I love you Shikamaru." I blew him a kiss, which creeped both him and Ino out- haha -Choji on the other hand was too busy stuffing his face with a bag of chips.

"Lady Tsunade, who is this?" Asuma asked her, also frowning at me, "I'm not even sure, I never got her name." I heard what she said and snapped back round to glare at her, "Hold on, you gotta be kidding right? You fucking kidnap me and don't even know my name? I call bullshit!" I said loudly, surprising the team with my outburst.

"Will you be quiet and stop being rude! Now, just tell us your name?" Tsunade ordered, rubbing her forehead. I folded my arms across my chest, "Alex, my fucking name is Alex." I gritted out angrily.

"Well, Alex, glad to meet you- I hope we can be good friends!" Ino chirped happily, causing me to gag on the inside, 'Hey! Don't do that, it's gross.' Alexy whined- oops, I forgot she were up there.

Ino dragged me out of Tsunade's office, leaving the others behind. I tried to get out of her grasp, but until I whined to her, she wouldn't. "Let go of me!" I growled, pulling away.

"Um, Ok? What's wrong with you?" Ino asked in her snobby voice, "What's wrong with me? How about the fact that I didn't come here by choice and was brought here against my will? Yeah- let's go with that!" I snarled at her, "Ok, I get that you're upset, but there's nothing you can do about it." My mood did a total flip at her words, and I smirked at her, "Ok, we'll see about that." I answered as we continued to walk to an unknown destination.

_'Hey Alexy, got a question, you said Lyra's inner was your sister, right?'_ I wondered mentally, **'Yeah, why?'** She wondered in response, _'Do inners have a way to talk to each other?'_ Another mental reply, **'Yes. Once again, why?'** I can't believe she couldn't see where I was getting at! _'Because I want you to contact her at some point in time- let's say, oh I don't know, NOW? So tell them to come and get me damnit.'_ I said to her. 'Actually, right now, I think they have their hands full with other things, but know that they are trying to come and get you, they just have to figure stuff out.' Aleyara said, _'I don't care, contact Lyra, Alexy.'_ I told her.

"HEY!" Ino screamed, waving her hand in my face, causing me to smack it away. "Don't do that again." I said seriously.

She just scoffed at me, "You really need to get over yourself." Ino said to me, _'She did not just say that to me.'_ I internally growled, **'Yes she did.'** Alexy replied, snickering.

I cocked my head to the side and frowned dangerously, "And you know what Ino?" She smiled at me and answered, "Yeah?" I lunged at her and pushed her against the wall. "You need to get out of my face and stay the hell out of my way before I hurt you for real." I growled, causing my chakra to move around me.

Ino backed away from me, eyes widening in shock as the chakra manifested into actual sight. "Ok- I'll leave you alone, but I'm telling Lady Tsunade about this!" She yelped, running away and leaving me alone in the middle of the road. **'Haha! We win, bitch!'** Alexy said, cheering.

I laughed, _'You know what? I'm starting to like you.'_ I told her, **'Well, glad to hear it, I'm starting to like you too!'** Alexy replied.

Seriously though, I just want my fucking Itachi to come here and give me a damn hug.

* * *

**(1) Nobody touches my bag but me and the Akatsuki.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lyra  
**I was now standing beside Melissa as we waited inside the sealing chambers for all the other members. Oh my Jashin, I can't take it anymore, we've been here for_ fucking ages._

"HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO FUCKING WAIT HERE!" I yelled out in frustration, glaring at Dad who just shook his head at me.

We were waiting to have a meeting about Alex who was recently captured by Konoha nin, I also confirmed to Mum and Dad about our chakra after Mel told me she's good with lightning jutsus earlier, she used Hidan as a test dummy for her 'Chidori' (I don't even know, I guess it is a lot like Sasuke and Kakashi's... Just with black lightning?), and Kuzu applauded her for this. I also pelted him with a phoenix I created out of black fire, I practiced various things on him until Kakuzu said he needed a break to get fixed up.

And speaking of Hidan...

Ever since that 'incident' with him the other day, I didn't really trust him, which was kinda weird since like, five days ago I would have totally agreed to have his babies.

Though I've had a total flip-over. Really... I can't even understand why, but...

Now all I can think about are those beautiful locks of thick red hair and those unmoving and steel auburn ey- "Lyra, I swear to Jashin if you don't listen to me I will dropkick you right off that frickin' pedestal." Melissa yelled at me from the other finger that was beside me.

I am on a finger.

_Pfffft._

"S'okay Melli. Just lost in thought." I told her, grinning. Melli let out a sly giggle and jumped onto my pedestal, it could hold us both, and honestly I have to admit that the tenth demon has pretty chubby fingers. Mel brought her face closer to mine, squinting for some reason, then pulling away and nodding to herself. "Ly, you crushin' on the puppet?" She asked, making the heat rush to my face. I shook my head rapidly.

Mel pointed to Sasori who was whacking Deidara round the head, giggling to herself, "So you_ are_!" I facepalmed, whining at her, "I don't fancy Danna, and keep your freaking voice down!" I shushed her, hoping that smirk of her's didn't mean trouble.

But of course, it did. And I was _not_ expecting what happened next.

I felt someone push me off the finger, and I opened my eyes to see Melissa smirking at me as I kept falling. I closed my eyes and sighed, thinking that if this is the end, so bloody well _be it._

"Damnit!" I heard a yell from under me as hands encircled me, also hefting me up into a bridal position. I opened my eyes to see Sasori frowning at me, "What the hell was that for Brat?! You had me worried." He said this rapidly, but I only took in the fact that he was worried about me.

He was worried about me omJ he was worried about me omJ he was-

I then sighed, looked up, and saw Melli giving me a thumbs up which made me blush. I covered my face with my hands and Sasori slowly put me down on my feet. "Now. what's the matter?" He asked softly, only tapping away my hands to make me look at him. "_N-Nothing_ Danna..." I answered, putting my sight on a rock.

Wait.

Dude, did that rock just _move_? It's very interesting indeed.

I felt him grab my chin and bring my gaze back up to him- how is he taller than me, freakin' really, everyone is taller than me -which made my face most likely go even redder. He put his forehead against mine and hummed.

"Have you got a fever?" He asked, eyes, that were usually made of steel, showing worry. Wha- a fever! This is my way out! "Y-Yes! Haha- silly me! I should probably stay in bed, right?! I'm going to your room Danna, so d-don't be alarmed when you find me,_ bye!_" I quickly grabbed my hands back and waved at him as I high-tailed it outta there.

As soon as I got to his room I slid down against the door, covering my hands up over my face.

I don't like this.

I don't like the feeling I get around Sasori. It's a hassle, it makes my heart beat hard, and it hurts a lot damnit. I wonder if this is what Melli gets like around Dei-Chan.

I decided to stand up and walk over to the bed, dropping on it and making it creak really loudly. So yeah, lots of tossing and turning, pulling and grabbing from various issues and strains.

I really wonder about a lot of things lately. Do I want to go back to Earth? Do I maybe still have a crush on Hidan? Is Deidara really a girl in disguise? How the actual fuck did my chakra get here? Is Alex hur- well probably fucking now actually. But later on, I was actually just about fall asleep when I shot up, eyes wide.

OhmyfuckingJashinI'mgonnascream.

Sasori can't feel heat, can he?

**LATER ON~**

I was woken up by Dad standing over me, with Mum frowning. "Honey, what are you doing in Sasori-San's room?" She asked... Mum looked very accusing for some reason. I sat up and sighed, fixing my hair, "I sleep in here and help with his work, why?" She blushed for a moment and I caught onto what she was trying to say, oh no no _no_, "Mum! Why would you think that?!" I yelled, blushing despite myself.

She was about to retort when she gained a dreamy look in her eyes and grabbed Dad's hand, "Look honey! She called me 'Mum'!" She cooed, making me roll my eyes and get out of bed.

I checked in Sasori's mirror that I didn't look like Frankenstein's bride and walked out, pouting, leaving Dad to listen to Mum's coos of how she loves being a mother.

Though a moment later Dad suddenly teleported in front of me and I did a double-take, flinging into the wall and breathing heavily, "Fuck- the hell is it with this!" I whined angrily, calming my breathing before he started to speak in an authoritative voice.

**'He's gonna talk to you about Alex.'**

_'Shut up, Ly-Ly.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes at the voice inside my head. I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed that she hadn't made an appearance until now, but shrugged it off as I now zoned back in on Dad's order.

"-So that is why we need to send a search team into the Leaf Village to retrieve your sister." He ended in a chilly tone, making goosebumps appear on my arms at the mention of her being in enemy hands. My voice hardened as I asked the next question- "Who are you sending? -I was thoroughly pissed at the fact that Alex'd been captured, but he most likely saw that by the way my chakra flared around me. It was a mist now, and that only shown when I was having really strong emotions, I noticed.

He smirked at me, probably approving the way I had been so pissed off my chakra had visibly materialized. "I'm sending in you, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Melissa. I want you to try and persuade them to let her go, but if worst comes to worst, destroy the town, and make sure they won't forget that we're family. Got it, kiddo?" He spat, eyes holding an untamed anger, and I smiled at my Dad, proud he's showing this much emotion and utter badassery.

I was about to confirm I'd be happy to burn the whole town to the ground and let my Pyromania have a stretch, but he started to speak before me, "I'd also like to introduce you to a recent ally we've made, the nin came in with valuable information on Alex and he'll be joining you on your mission, as he wants to gather information about the other villages, apparently." Dad informed, a slight smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow, wondering, "What's his name?"

"Cookie."

I almost burst out laughing as said dude came round the corner, I smiled at him, "You sound very... Threatening." I said slowly, making him frown.

"So I've heard."

And then I just lost it, laughing and nodding at Dad before going around to tell the guys of our latest mission. I about cried and I think I'll go get Me-

Wait a sec'.

How the fuck did a guy from this world know anything 'valuable' about my Pimp?

* * *

**Peeti's Notes:** _Argh, my chapter to type up! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG SHYY-VON-VANITY FANS. MY INTERNET WAS A DICK AND IT DIED ON ME FOR FOUR WHOLE DAYS. So yeah, nothing to fuel me over the week... And that's the reason this is later than usual! x Forgive us!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mel**  
Okay, so now we were on our way to the Leaf, and I'd like to say that I've made some improvements on my jutsus; I can freely manipulate electricity now, just like Lyra can mold her fire. It seems we're more comfortable with a certain element than others.

Lemme tell you right now, Ly tried to do a water jutsu on the way to the Leaf, and it ended with the worst result you can think of...

Well, in actuality, that result was scolding hot rain that pelted us for a few moments. And I've never seen Lyra hate water more than this moment, she's been telling me that water, ever since the Wiccan spell that freaking got us here, is making her feel slightly ill, like bad coughs. I've seen, she only has quick showers now, and that's with the heating on what I like to call the 'Mordor' setting.

Anyway, we're currently standing outside the border, and all the trip here Itachi, since he decided to tag along with us too, was teaching us how to use henges. Though really, no one will recognise me, since the only people who saw me was in Ame territory and even that was a scuffle.

Oh, and Devvie also made her first appearance, since Deidara accidently sent an exploding bird to Lyra's face, asking her if she 'liked the taste of true fire'.

My poor, _poor_ Dei-chan.

Hidan also tried to calm her down, but even he was mortified by the cursing that came out of the girl's mouth.

Though, I was about to calm her down but- this really did confirm my suspicions -Sasori stood up, and trapped her with his chakra strings. She was thrashing around and yelling until she suddenly yelled, "Holy fuck I was a kid for a few days- Holy fuck I have really late shock reactions- Holy fuck I get to wear that hoodie I brought with me to this world again."

_Wow._

Now that I think about it Lyra has some _really_ late shock reactions.

I sighed, raising an eyebrow at the memory. I turned to Lyra as she walked through the large gates of the village. "Man, you have a shitton of problems." I said simply, walking beside her as she turned to grin at me, "Yeah, I know, but they're all up in my head, where my genius brain can deal with them." She giggled, and I remembered all the physical problems, along with insomnia, that I had to deal with previously, "Now that I think about it though, most of my problems were pure physical. I'm actually surprised no one thought you were a menace to society with how much shit's up there." I tapped her head, smiling with her and also smiling because I'm taller than her haha fuck you.

"Yup, Schizophrenia, Insomnia, Chronic Depression- although that's one I can gladly say is gone! -compulsive klepto with weapons, Late-Shock, Abusive Trauma, and loads of others including that voice in my head, but..." Lyra trailed off, looking at her shoes as we made our way through town, all heading to the building but splitting up to meet at different times as to not draw suspicion.

"It's nothing compared to Alex."

I shivered as she mentioned this subject.

Alex had really been through a lot of shit, her mental problematics caused by her very own relatives had led her into even more depression than Lyra. I took my physical therapy in stride since I knew I would get better, Lyra took her mental problems in stride since she honestly loved having most of them.

But Alex, oh Jashin, the things she has witnessed and been through would've surely made my nerves crack, get to the every core, and Lyra most likely would have let her problems take over her personality completely, but Alex still went through it and hey, that's how she found us.

Lyra obviously somehow read my internal monologue as she breathed out a 'Yeah...' with a sad face on.

I cracked my knuckles as the tall-ass building came into sight, not that it wasn't already, but now we were closer. "We need to fucking get Alex." I growled.

Lyra suddenly turned to me and glared, looking very serious, and I haven't saw that glare pointed at me for a long time, "If anything goes wrong and we can't handle it, grab Hidan's scythe, you will slap me round the face, and tell Devvie to smash shit up." She demanded, almost growling the words.

I nodded at her, knowing what she was feeling since Alex was my freakin' Pimp too.

"But before I slap you, if everything goes to fuck, then remind me that I'm badass with electricity." I boasted, smug. She laughed, giving me a high-five.

"Okay!"

The Akatsuki members that came with us met near the entrance of the Hokage tower, in their henges, of course. I grinned at Dei-Chan-Henge, who smiled back.

Itachi-Henge walked up to the guards, looking like he was about to throw shit all up in the place. "Hello, we'd like to see Tsunade-Sama. We have brought matters on the Leaf's alliances with our village." He spoke politely, but his tone was tight, like he was close to slappin' a hoe. They of course gave us, girls, weird glances as we passed by, but let us through.

I noticed Cookie was nowhere to be seen, however.

Lyra noticed this too, because she tensed when I was looking around and frowned. Lyra noticed Iruka looking at us from the desk, and I was glad to see he didn't notice my face, namely because I was wearing a hoodie on the day of Alex's abduction. We walked by Iruka and into an elevator, Sasori-Henge pressed the top floor button.

I was extremely tempted to break it down to the lift music, but held back my urge and noticed that Lyra's hand was twitching.

I grinned. Us Bitches were simply too alike.

So, as soon as we were outta the elevator this dude came and guided us to Tsunade-Sama's office. I was indeed nervous that meeting her and all things coming out negative, which would entitle the wrath of Dad and the whole Akatsuki upon this village, but I still hung onto the hope that this dispute would be solved rationally.

"Welcome." I looked up to see the blonde at her desk, not drinking for once and instead going over paperwork with Shizune who held her complementary pig.

The doors shut; the Akatsuki took off their henges and us bitches pulled our hoods down.

Before Tsunade-Sama could even call the rest of her ninjas Itachi had his hands on the table, getting straight to the point, his eyes ablaze with the red of the Sharingan. "I want Alex back." He growled, and I seriously wondered how close the two had been before this.

"So, what that little runt had said before was true. The Akatsuki _did_ come for her."

**'S'up?'** I almost did a double-take at the voice that now appeared in my head, _'Um...'_ I replied lamely, wondering why the fuck one of the voices now appeared in my head and just didn't go to the problem center standing beside me.

**'So... You're prolly wondering why the hell I'm here...'**

_'Yep.'_

**'Wellllll~ I'm Ly-Ly and Alexy's sister- Melliara!'** The voice cooed happily, making me wonder how the fuck a voice in my brain is related to Lyra's.

_'Kay then...'_

**'Oh, and Alexy- the voice in Alex's head -has been trying to tell Ly-Ly to tell Lyra that Alex is being tortured in the cellar of this place.'**

_'What.'_

Alex was being fucking tortured?! Why didn't this piece of golden info come to me sooner?!

I noticed Lyra's eyes widen and she looked at me desperately, grabbing my arm with a vice-like grip and stating to Itachi who was dealing with Tsunade-Sama; "Alex is being tortured at this very fucking moment."

Lyra let go of my arm and snatched Hidan's scythe, running out of the room and going down to the hall. I knew this because I was following her, yelling obscenities at every ninja I passed and I was already raking a Chidori against the wall. Successfully scarring every ninja that I came across for life.

Or killing them.

Most likely killing them.

Though, being the idiots that we are, we decided to take the stairs- or maybe not, since we just jumped down through the large square stair-loop and landed perfectly, pinning a small amount of our Wiccan chakra to our feet so we wouldn't feel the impact.

I later heard the others follow once Melliara had led us to the doors that had our Pimp locked up. Lyra opened them with needy urgency, tackling Alex with a hug (and simply walking through a fucking glass force field since she's a dumbass) as I noticed that in the corner...

Cookie was already here, finishing Ibiki and his men off.

* * *

**Peeti's Comments:** _Okay, here's a big freaking loud of paras coming your way, readers._

_I want to say, that since the beginning of the fic I've been co-authoring with Shyy to make this fic what it is now: a joint effort of complete randomness that has somehow evolved from a stupid no-plot fic to a story that has the readers laughing and reeling off the same emotions that we try to portray._

_So, me beta-ing and adding what I can to every chapter, then Shyy doing some, then me finishing it, is literally what my days on the internet have even been. I love writing this, and recently I've read the reviews we've gotten..._

_I am so proud of what this fic is turning out to be; a terrible masterpiece, made by two internet buddies who have never met._

_I would like to thank the reviewers, and also Midnight-Arsevell since Melissa is a character who I like to work with! :D_

_I also want to say that I loved making my character for this, Lyra, since all she is is a troubled eighteen year-old riddled with problems, and from Britain too. (Yay our British readers!) But like all of you with problems, she powers through and hell, makes the most of them!_

_So yes, I love you all, especially my bestest internet bud, Shyy! Who owns all rights to Alex, and is currently wanting me to introduce Cookie for real. c:_

_PS. Would like to say that we've officially gone into the 'Alex Arc' of the story now, and the tension is rising! x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Alex (Starting a little while in the past...)**  
I was now hanging from the wall thanks to Ino-Bitch, stupid hoe told Tsunade on me and now I'm being tortured for it, so the girl just had to tell her about all of my weird-ass chakra.

"Girl, tell us what is wrong with you." Ibiki demanded, pushing a kunai up against my chest, I turned my head away. "Nothing. I'm just that special, and obviously that's a problem with you people in this village." I spat at him, causing him to slap me across the face. Hard .

**'Dude, you're an idiot.'** Alexy deadpanned, _'Well what the hell do you want me to do? I'm chained to the fucking wall!'_ I yelled at her through thought. **'Force field, dumbass.'** She replied.

_'You do it! You're the inner here.'_ I told her. The next thing I knew there was a purple sphere forming around me, just blocking the kunai that was headed for my shoulder. Ibiki growled and headed towards me, punching the force-field and yelling, though I couldn't hear him.

I grinned at him and started to focus my chakra on my shackles, though I still had to pay attention on the force-field or it'd surely crack.

So after Ibiki doing futile attempts to crack this thing and me trying to cut the shackles, I succeeded by molding a kunai out of black chakra (at the pace of a fucking snail) and slicing the chains.

I taunted the raging ninja by walking around the sphere and childishly sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alex." I turned around and gaped at the random guy who was in my bubble, "How_did_ you- what, _how_- just." I stopped myself and simply raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at me, but this was a scary smile dammit, and started to rant, "This may come as a surprise, but you were sent here on purpose, not accident. This is why you didn't die when your spell had gone wrong."

I blankly stared at the lil' person before me, "Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you talking about?" I questioned, and just as he was about to answer there was a smash in the force field, I slapped my forehead already knowing who it was, "Lyra?" She answered by almost killing me in a hug, "Did you seriously just walk into this?" I asked, already knowing the dumb answer she was gonna give. "Yup!" I shook my head at her, snickering. "Enough laughing, are you Ok?!" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little weak from holding this thing up." I explained, gesturing to the magic barrier.

Melissa walked over to us, "Come on- we need to go, we have a lot to talk about when we get home." She stated. I let down the force field, falling onto the floor in the process, "Alex! I thought you said you were Ok damnit!" Lyra exclaimed, helping me up. "I forgot they kind of broke my leg, well Ibiki did, anyway." I said, only putting pressure on my right one. "Ah fuck... Looks like I gotta carry you now." Lyra sighed, lifting me onto her back carrying to piggyback me.

I stopped her before we could walk out of here, pointing a finger at that guy. "Who the hell are you, exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The guy frowned at me.

"Cookie." Both Melli and Ly started giggling

"You sound very... Threatening." I spoke slowly, trying to keep back a smile. Lyra was laughing loudly now.

"So I've _heard._" Cookie replied through clenched teeth, glaring at the now-crying-tears-from-laughing brunette.

"Oh, by the way Lyra," I said, leaning against her back, snuggling even closer, "Thanks for carrying me babe, I love you." I thanked, kissing her cheek in the process. "Ah- what the hell Alex? Do that again and I'll throw you down the stairs." She threatened darkly, whipping her cheek off the kiss I had just put there, "No, _don't whip it away~_" I whined, kissing her cheek again.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Cookie asked, making a face. "Being weird~" I answered in a sing-song voice. "You two are strange..." Someone commented, coming down the hall, I looked up. "Hi Saso-chan~" I greeted whilst waving, "I missed chu so much~" Someone growled. "Dude. You were gone for two days. Shut it." Lyra deadpanned. "Aw Saso-chan! Your woman is being mean to me." I pouted while the brunette blushed. "Aw how cute! Ly-chan is blushing~" I said, giggling.

"Ok, Lyra before you kill her, I think Alex was drugged, and dude, you know it takes a long-ass time for drugs to kick in with her." Melissa explained, frowning. "Haha, damn right!" I said, playing with Lyra's hair.

"Mein lieber süßer Lyra, ich liebe dich, tragen Sie meine Kinder?"**(1)** I asked and the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Owwie, what was that for you bitch?" Yelling, I snapped back to my self. "About time you came back!" She exclaimed, looking down at me, "What the hell you talking about? I never left, I just wanted to piss you off." I lied, blowing her a kiss and smiling just to piss her off.

I was greeted by a smack across the face, "You're such a freak of nature." Melissa told me, "And you're a Bitch, but we know that already too, so let's stop stating the obvious." I told her. "You fools, we need to go." Sasori said, breaking up the bickering. "Itachi and Hidan should be waiting for us at the entrance to the village." He then picked me up (much to Lyra's apparent jealousy... Thought she liked Hidan? Wait oh yeah.)

We made it to the entrance of the village pretty quick, surprisingly. I ran towards the Akatsuki members who came for me, smiling brightly at Itachi who gave a small smile back.

"I GOT HIM TO SMILE!" I screamed happily, doing a happy dance with everyone now staring in awe at the Uchiha.

"Will someone please tell me who the hell this Cookie dude is, and why the hell is his name so damn funny?" I said, changing the subject after a moment of Uchiha-smile awe.

"All will be explained once we get home Alex." Melissa wisely spoke.

Much to my surprise and liking, Itachi came over to us and took me away from Sasori, "I'll carry her." He told him, and being the fangirl I am, I did my super happy dance in my head. He took me in his arms bringing me close to his chest, **'Awww fuck yeah.'** Alexy said. "Hey back off Alexy! He's mine."

I then noticed something, "Um... Did I just say that outloud?" I asked, a blush making it's way across my face, "Hahaha, yeah dude." Mel answered, laughing at me along with Lyra.

"Let's just go home." I stated, facepalming.

We ran for a few hours (Not me, suck it Bitches), until we reached the base, "Glad to be home!" I exclaimed excitedly when we walked into the base. "You three need to go see Leader-Sama and Konan-San." Sasori informed, walking off in the direction of his room.

The three of us made it to Dad's office, Mel knocked on the door and we walked in once we heard the 'enter'.

"We're back~" Lyra sang as we walked in, "And since you're happy you must have brought Alex back with you." He assumed, still looking at some papers that were scattered around his desk. "Yeah, I'm back bitches!" Yelling, I heard a disapproving sound from Mum. "Don't use that kind of language, young lady." Mum scolded, walking through one of the doors.

I grinned at her as she ran over to me after a fake frown, hugging all of us and telling me about how she was so worried and how she thought I wouldn't get back and how she assumed I had been tortured.

But then I remembered something, and decided to ask Dad. "Hey Dad?" He looked up after he organized the sheets, "Yes?" I frowned at him, "Who was that Cookie guy?"

Dad also frowned deeply, "He said he had some valuable... Information... On you. So we let him in since he also wanted to rescue you, for his own personal reasons."

"No-" I shook my head, "I mean, how the hell could he have any- oh god. What does he even know that I don't?"

I was panicking now. How the hell had that even happened?! I remember everything I need to, everything that had happened apart from my baby years 'cause no one ever remembers them properly.

Okay, I knew I was adopted though.

But seriously, how does that even relate to the situation?

I looked up to the corner of the room to see Cookie simply morphing through, and smirking at me. I know my breathing has become bad because I can feel my throat closing up. "Aleyara, Queen of the Rhirian Wiccans, wants you back with her." He informed me, smiling ever so creepily.

Aleyara, Queen of Rhiria? I knew that already, but why the hell is she a fucking Wiccan?

No wait. This is the _Narutoverse_, how is any of this even possible anyway? Jashin, coming here fucked shit up.

I raised an eyebrow, mutely telling him to go on as I calmed my rapid breathing. "Well, like I _said_, _Aleyara_, Queen of the _hidden country_ of _Rhiria_, wants _you back_ in her _Wiccan population_." Cookie said slowly, emphasizing things as if I wouldn't get it if he spoke normally.

"I'm not slow you jackass- I understand what you're saying, continue..." I growled at him. "You're rude and ungrateful. I don't understand why the Queen would want someone like you in her kingdom." He commented, looking up at me. "Look you short and fuckin' fugly sonovabitch, don't talk to me like that, and explain what the hell she wants with me. Now."

"How about I explain it to you myself..?" A voice asked from the far side of the room, we all turned around to look. "Y-Your Highness!" Cookie stuttered, bowing down on one knee. "Who the _fuck_ are you?" I asked angrily, receiving a slap upside the head.

"Do NOT use that kind of language." Mum told me once again, frowning. "But Mum, I wanna know~" I whined now holding my sore head ...Damn, Konan has a hard hit.

"Hate to tell you but she's not yours, she's _mine._" The woman informed, now glaring at the bluette. "No, she's mine, who are you?" Konan asked her in the same clipped tone. "Like I said, I'm her real mother, and I have the _full right_ to take her back to Rhiria." the woman said to Mum.

"I don't fucking _think_ so. One; I don't even know you. Two; how do I know you're not lying? And three; if you are my mother, you haven't been there at all for me, not _anytime_, and you now assume you have the _right_ to call yourself my mother and try and take me away? No, fuck_that!_ How dare you even fucking suggest that?!" I shouted at her. "Alexandria!" Lyra yelled, "Stop it, right now." Mel continued for her. "Do NOT call me by my actual name, you know I hate it." I told them, glaring at the two in the process.

"All of you shut up!" Dad shouted over us, "Dad, you should have some say in me leaving, right? Please don't let them take me." I begged him. "Alex, you won't be leaving, you're one of us now and that's what you'll always be from now on." He told me, glaring violently down at the lady.

I smirked in her direction. "Suck it, Rhirian bitch!"

_"Language!"_

After getting hit by Mum yet again, the woman screeched and just lost it, "I will get my daughter back and you- you despicable excuse of a family -will be punished for going against me, and ultimately my country! Alexandria-" I sent a kunai I had in my backpack flying at her and it lodged in her shoulder.

She looked shocked, and Cookie was appalled, "Apologize now!" He yelled. I glared at him, sending another weapon in their direction. "That's not my name. Now _leave._" Snarling, the woman grinned at me, pulling out the weapon and dropping it.

"We'll be back, honey." And then they were gone.

Though...

I don't know what she did, I don't know how she could even do it, but I found myself feeling more completely insane than I had ever before.

* * *

******(1) My dear sweet Lyra, I love you, bear my children?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lyra**  
I felt like my world was breaking down around me.

I remembered everything when I saw Aleyara, the Queen of Rhiria.

It wasn't normal thing for this to happen. _I_ wasn't normal. I was something that _should have never been._

I felt that primal urge to attack Aleyara when she came into my view. It was _strong_. So strong it _terrified_ me. I felt my muscles tighten and my hybrid chakra _flare_. It wasn't right. I didn't know why the fuck I wanted to attack someone who I hadn't met yet. But then again, as soon as she left those _memories_ came back to me. I shouldn't be able to remember them, but I did, and that's what is corrupting my mind at the moment.

I looked down at my hands, now recognising the small scars that adorned them and realizing that no, they were not from fights, but were from the genetics that were so human-like, yet from a completely different species completely.

_Fire._

_The need to envelop everything in red, and just keep spreading until everything is burnt._

I shuddered, I wasn't even _human_. That's what scared me. What made tears that scolded my cheeks get created. I was born from a species that controlled this element so easily, as if it was second nature.

I laughed, it was shallow, but I still felt the humor that this was why I was such a pyro back on Earth.

But, on the bright side, none of the people in my tight little family were ones that I wanted to murder like that Rhirian person... I stood more straight, feeling the fire that welled up beneath my skin and shuddering again.

How could I hold so much power and only just realize it now?

I was still crying, that I knew since I felt the hot sensations running down my face, but I was happy.

I finally remembered everything and that made me very happy.

"-Ra? Lyra? Why the fuck are you crying dude?" I looked back at Melli who was raising an eyebrow with a WTF look on her face. I laughed, it was kinda strange knowing that the only person _from_ Earth was Melli, especially since she's so freaky. "Nothing, tell you later. But now we gotta cheer up Alex." I said, moving over to Alex and piggybacking her.

I motioned for Mel to come over here and we walked to the living room, smiling all the while so that we could make her feel better.

Once we were in there we dumped her on the sofa and sat down with her. I noticed that a few guys had followed us.

Ughhhhh, I guess it was story time.

"Okay," I started off, making sure all of them were listening, "This may sound absolutely impossible but I'm also not from Earth. Apparently I'm this fire-fairy species and I kinda remembered that we were at war with the Wiccan-people, so my Dad- who was also a soldier from the fire species since they are still at war _now_ if I remember right -sent me off for Earth when I was like, four. Then I met Melli and Alex- who is actually supposed to be my enemy, but I don't see that happening -and we made best buddies and voila! Here we are since you guys know the rest. Oh yeah, I only just remembered this shit when I saw Aleyara, I think it's some sort of memory-trigger for me." I explained quickly, making sure none of them would ask any questions whilst I was talking.

Alex raised an eyebrow at me, "So I've been best friends with my mortal enemy this whole time?" She asked, I nodded, "Pretty much." Alex grinned, "Fuck the system!" She yelled while fist-pumping the air.

She then sighed and leaned back into the sofa, smiling slightly, "I better say what I've remembered then too."

She started to retell what memories she could, "You guys remember when we all actually met?"

Melli smiled, "Yeah, it was in first grade once Lyra moved over to America. I got into a fight with you about whose Winnie The Pooh book that was, I bit you on the hand so you'd let go of it, then Lyra came over to split things up and you accidentally punched her in the nose, giving her a nosebleed." She sighed in remembrance, "Good times. _Good times."_

"And remember about four years later we were still best friends, oh and how we went into a candy shop and stole a shit load of candy?" Alex said. "Haha yeah, that was your first trip to the police station." I recalled, giggling, "And from there I've been there constantly!" Alex laughed.

"I remember when we all went to that cornyard and made a little bonfire, then the next day when we came back Mr. Aleston's whole freaking yard was on fire!" Melissa remembered, making us laugh again.

"Oh, and that time when we went to the school at night and spray painted funny pictures EVERYWHERE with half the class?"

"I remember organizing that! And how about when we did it again, but instead we just fucked up the library instead?"

"Heh. I can! And then that time at Gamestop when we dressed up in black and stole some DS games! That was freaking awesome!"

"Then we did it again but that time we stole-"

"FUCKING STOP. I didn't know how fucking crazy you chicks are but it seems that you're just one fucked up trio of teens! Jashin, just tell us what Alex remembers al-fucking-ready?!" Hidan yelled, effectively cutting Melli off and making her threaten him with a chidori.

"Well..." Alex started off, "I don't remember that much from my past sadly, and I'm not exactly sure why, but bits and pieces are missing."

I patted her shoulder, "Try to get down on the floor on your knees please-"

_I was then slapped hard around the face._

"You pervert!" She yelled. Leaving a red mark on my face too, I frowned, standing up. "I WAS GOING TO SUGGEST THAT YOU FUCKING _MEDITATE_ BUT _NOOOOOOO_. LYRA IS _ALWAYS_ A PERVERT." I yelled, puffing out my cheeks.

Hidan spoke, gaining our attention, "Well, she is a pretty fucking big pervert. I bet she's always thinking of getting the fucking puppet's ass in bed." He smirked at me, causing me to go completely red. I gaped at him for a full twenty seconds before setting him on fire.

Alex facepalmed, "How the hell can that even be possible? I mean, Sasori's a puppet so he won't be able to feel anything anyway." She said, effectively cutting my mind in half.

Oh my Jashin.

I just fucking remembered that.

Sasori's not... Oh _Jashin._

Okay, now madness is really taking over.

Sasori can't feel emotions so what's the hope in him loving me back? None. I'm not even supposed to be back here and my whole human life is a lie. It's not like I'm going to achieve anything because the organization I'm in requires the tailed beasts, and in turn, Madara controlling everyone with the moon. I'm also friends with my mortal enemy and sooner or later I'll probably have to face my own kind.

Huh.

What's the actual point?

I mean, what is actually the point in life?

It's just an endless circle of hurt with some perks in it. So why live through it when you're one of the few who could throw it away?

I could easily let Devvie in control, and she could live the rest of my life.

Wow.

A simple comment triggered an avalanche of terrible thoughts.

I sat back down, "I think I'm losing it. Ha." Speaking quietly, I leant back into the plushy-texture of the sofa, hoping no one heard me. But of course they did. Melissa whipped her head back to me and stared me down, along with Deidara and Sasori. What terrible timing. "Why are you crying, un?" The blonde asked, I smiled at him, trying to wipe away my tears but hissing when I touched them. They fucking burnt. "No reason. I think I'm going to lose it, I guess." I answered, shrugging.

I heard Hidan scream from down the hallway, which made me smile slightly, but I still felt the burning tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away again but it felt like I was touching boiling water, acid even.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. I laughed, turning to him and putting everything in the open. "I feel like I want to murder everyone. Simple as. But only from rage, is all. I mean, touch these." I gestured towards the tear streaks. Both Melli and Dei touched them and pulled their hands back reflectively, wincing.

Melli frowned, "What the fuck is wrong with y- oh yeah... Heh." She giggles, poking a finger into her cheek.

I grinned at her, also poking Alex in the cheek and making her sulk.

Jashin, I swear she's turning into an Uchiha.

"I know what you're thinking Lyra, I'm not an Uchiha." She stated, I looked at her confused but chose to ignore it for the most.

She's not an Uchiha...

_Yet._

"Hey Alex, is there anyone from our world that you miss?" Mel asked, catching my attention, she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm. _The farmer."_ I laughed, but then she carried on, "No, but seriously, I miss Dyson, he was awesome." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh please Alex, you loved him and you _know it_. You guys used to flirt like, all the time." Mel said, smirking, "Not true dude, I know who she liked back then and it was _not _him, it was-" "Shut up dude" Alex butted in, cutting me off.

I smiled at her, sighing. "Alright man, alright..."

"AUSTIN!" I yelled out after about five more seconds. I got slapped upside the head like three seconds later. I then returned the favor to her by slapping her upside the head, she turned to me, glaring daggers.

I got up slowly backing up out of the room and ran like hell, knowing she was right behind me.

I might have just signed my death certificate.

Jashin have mercy on my soul.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mel **  
I watched as Alex chased down Lyra, laughing as she screamed like a child, she should have known better than to hit her Pimp. Seriously, what Bitch would actually lay hands on their Pimp? But it was still funny to see the look on Alex's face when she did it.

I noticed something shiny being pulled out of Alex's bag as she continued the chase...

A gun?

Yes, a gun.

Alex has just about everything we could ever need in that backpack of hers, she even has a big ass suitcase in there. Now I know what you guys are thinking, 'What the hell?', 'How did that happen?' But yeah, because of her spell she packed all her clothes from in her old house and put them in a big-ass suitcase and forced it to go in her backpack where it shrunk down like all of her other shit in there, I've pretty much stopped asking about all of it over the years.

Anyway- back to Alex trying to shoot Lyra. "NO ALEX STOP I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I'M SORRY OKAY." Lyra screeched, hiding behind... Itachi? "That's playing dirty Lyra, you know Itachi and Kisame are the only two in this place besides Mum and Dad that I wouldn't shoot at." Alex said, putting the gun down at her side.

Then I noticed something, "Wait a minute, you would shoot Dei?" I asked, glaring at her. She pointed the gun at me, "Don't glare at me Bitch, hell yes I would shoot at him." She stated. "Ok, I'll be good." I sighed, moving closer to Lyra and behind Itachi.

"That's enough, you three stop it right now." Dad said walking into the living room. "I have a new mission for Mel and Lyra." Alex raised her hand, "Why do I gotta stay here?" She asked, "Because, and go to my office right now Alex, there is someone in there for you, actually two people." Dad explained, Alex pouted and walked away and out of the room, but not before she shot her gun at Lyra's head, who ducked just in time for the bullet to go through the wall, "WHAT THE HELL ALEX!?" Lyra yelled, going behind Kisame who had walked into the room a few minutes ago.

**Alex**  
I walked down to Dad's office and opened the door into the dark ass-room, "Why the hell is it so dark in here?" I wondered out loud, moving over to put the light switch on. "Good to see you again, my child." A smooth voice said from right behind me. "Creeper Alert!" I screamed, jumping back and falling on the couch in the process. _'OmJ this couch is so soft.' _I thought, now smiling.

My smile soon faded though as I felt the sofa shift beside me, and that sickly sweet voice spoke again, "Darling, that failure of a Mother has allowed me to come see you again, would you-" I was angry now, her voice and words alone were a trigger for me. "Now fucking way! And you do _not_ refer to Konan as a _failure_, she's the most badass Mum ever!" I yelled, jumping up.

I was about to slap her across the face, but tensed as she caught my hand and channelled a sharp feeling through it. I knew it was her though, I can feel the same sorta chakra that's alike to mine.

I hissed at her, grabbing my hand back and was about to storm out when Dad came in, grimacing heavily and his Rinnengan eyes swirling.

"I'm leaving, I'm tired of her bullshit, this stupid bitch is not my Mum, Konan is and that's _final_ damnit!" I yelled to Pein, his head turning to the Rhirian bitch. He growled at her, causing the woman to shake.

Maybe in fear, maybe in anger, I don't know, because I left at that moment.

Though, Dad was calling me back there, so I guess I had to face the bitch yet again.

**Mel**  
I frowned as I poured the burnt pasta into the bin, today just wasn't my day. "Um, Mel sweetie?" Konan said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning around but not smiling as I saw Konan's face. She was crying slightly, but still managing a smile.

I ran over the kitchen to give her a hug and ask what was wrong, she simply answered, "Rhirian bitch is making a deal."

I can't tell you how fast I started to run.

**Alex**  
What the fuck.

"So, to ensure the safety of your village, I'd like _my_ daughter back!" She concluded, a happy tone lacing her voice. I about threw up at how sickly sweet she sounded.

Pein looked at me, guilt washing over his face. I would never blame Dad, no not ever, but that Rhirian Queen bitch and her little lackey who thought I couldn't see his funny fucking face.

Mel suddenly burst in, panting, and glaring at said Rhirians.

"For fuck sake Dad, there's no way you're gonna let go of your daughter, is there?!" Mel asked with obvious desperation, running over to me and hugging the shit out of me. Then Lyra ran in, carrying Hidan's scythe for some reason.

"I heard fucking everything! We're the Akatsuki! We can take your fucking Rhirian asses!" She yelled whilst locking eyes with Cookie, as if some mental battle was going on between the two.

Then that voice spoke again, "Of course you cannot handle us. We have a history of vicious battles ever since the beginning of time. Miss Lyra, your family isn't on..." She smirked at Lyra who tensed at the mention of her relatives, "_Good terms_... With us at the moment. You must know why, and they're pretty strong. We could take down a whole tribe of them in two days. What would happen to you if we tried to take you down, huh?" Her voice was smug, and I hated it.

But what I really didn't expect was the short 'Ciao~' that she muttered, her hand covering my mouth and suddenly feeling nauseous.

* * *

_Hi people kind of a suckish updated but oh well you know you love it anyway. The next chapter will be started as soon as i can but probably not fast enough. On an **IMPORTANT **note, i deleted some of my stories, actually all except this one and the ones that were complete . I will try to complete them but most likely no. So they most likely will be put up for adoption, not sure yet i'll tell you next update my decision ._

**_NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO VOTE!_**

* * *

**Peeti's Notice:** _Short update, bluh, I can't do angst. D: Well, Shyy did the first half, I did the second, and ugugudbie. We can't do this anymore. _*Flops* _Bye readers~ Ciao~_

* * *

**Question: **Can you give me names for the Wiccan people? Like crazy-ass names like Cookie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alex **  
I am so confused.

I have no idea what the hell was going on.

"OK ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT WITH ME DAMNIT!" I yelled out in frustration, ripping her hand off of my face before she had a chance to make my system shut down.

"ALEXANDRIA VON DIX!" Konan yelled out, making me freeze in place. "How did you find out my full name?" I asked curiously, and a little pissed off too. "Lyra, and don't talk that way. I don't care who this bitch is, you just don't talk that way in my presence." She informed me.

I bowed my head, "Yes Mother." I said in defeat, "Now if only you showed that much respect to your actual Mother." Cookie commented.

"MOTHERFUCKA _PLEASE._ THAT BITCH IS NOT HER MOTHER KONAN IS." Lyra screeched, glaring harder. "HOW COME LYRA DOESN'T GET CALLED OUT BY HER FULL NAME WHEN SHE CUSSES?!" I yelled out in frustration, pulling my hair slightly.

Konan sighed, "It's because she's cussing that bitch out, okay?" I oh'd in understanding. "So then... What the hell do you even want with her?" Mel asked, scowling.

"Well... You see the whole reason I need her back in my Kingdom is because she has the power to defeat _her people." _She spat, pointing at Lyra with unhidden disgust. I copied Lyra's tone, "Motherfucka _please. _One, I am not helping you anyway. Two, the fuck, why would I want to hurt Lyra's people? Three, I don't even know them, they've never done anything to me." I stated matter-of-factly, glaring in the Rhirian's direction. I noticed Mum didn't reprimand me this time.

The bitch smirked, sending a glance to Dad, "Oh, you'll come back with me, because I have a deal to make with you, I'll let you in on a secret... They want you, darling. They're after you, so if needed they will destroy this sorry excuse for a planet to get you." She explained, "Now for the deal, you come back with us for three years to train, then after that you can come back here and die for all I care, though, as a Mother, at least give me a chance to save my _baby girl?_" She asked. She tried so hard to seem sincere as she looked at Mum for the last part, but still, it wasn't sincere at all.

It was still sickly sweet and fake. She wants to train me so that she can get back at Lyra's fucking people, this I knew, I could tell.

"I-I-" Mum stuttered, almost at the verge of tears. Dad looked at a loss for words as well, which was bad. Very, very bad.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked, looking over everyone's faces.

Why did Melissa look pleading?! Why did Lyra look guilty?!

This wasn't right, Jashin no, this is not right _at all._

Then there he was, Itachi, in the doorway, looking like he'll either go kill another clan out of rage or maybe so sad that he'll even kill himself. This was heartbreaking.

If I had the choice, I think I'd rather stay on Earth and forget everything about the Naruto world.

"She'll go. We can't have her here, she's a flaw in my plan." That was a dark voice, I looked over to the corner of Dad's room, to his desk, and there sat Obito.

Not Tobi; not Madara.

Obito.

"Bastard..." I growled through clenched teeth, glaring at the Uchiha. "Why," He smirked, looking me in the eye, "Dear Alexandria! You can't stay here for long, chop chop, you have a kingdom to please, after all." His happy tone was making me sick, it was childish, yet full of malicious intent.

Not being able to contain myself I stormed out of Dad's office, fully aware of the three figures that were right behind me. I walked to my room, letting the three of them in before closing the door and putting up a spell around it. "OK WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" I screamed out in frustration and sliding down my door, now with tears in my eyes.

Arms wrapped around me, "L-Lyra w-what am I going to do?" I stuttered, "I don't know Miss Pimp..." I could tell that she was crying. She only calls me by that title when she's crying, "You could always just go with her for the three years, but there's no telling what Madar-O... Obito will do." Itachi suggested.

Lyra looked at him, "Itachi, that's not a bad idea but ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF ALEX?! Didn't your time in the closet mean fucking _anything_ to you?" She said, wiping away her scalding tears.

He stared at her blankly, "Hn."

"Ouch." I commented, wiping away my tears.

Hey, did you guys know that in the time that we were here I was able to teach Itachi some German? Well yeah, it's awesome we get to have conversations and no one knows what we saying... Well, that's a lie. I taught Kisame some too, actually, we each taught our favorite Akatsuki member our side languages, yes people, that means Tobi, Madara, Obito, or whatever the fuck his name is, only knows English.

Does this mean I can make behind-the-back deals?

Yes. Yes it does.

Anyway back to the matters at hand, "I don't wanna go." I sighed once again, "Oh I gots an idea!" Lyra said excitedly, getting my attention in a blink. "Make a clone of yourself and send it with her!" I mentally slapped myself, then her, "What the hell, and how would he not notice that I'm still here?" I said looking her up and down like I'm really looking for her to answer.

She didn't say anything and just shrugged, oh-ing in disappointment.

I sighed, running a hand through my hand, I was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Itachi. He looked down at me, frowning, his eyes silently pleading for me to stay. I put my forehead on his chest, shaking a bit.

I wouldn't cry, but still, ugh.

"Alexandria~!" A giddy voice chirped, making me cringe. "Come here~! We're leaving~!" She called. I saw her skipping through the halls as I peeked over Itachi's shoulder.

I frowned deeply. Itachi had used his ravens to transfer us to the entrance...  
And I think...

Yeah! I can escape, right?

Can I?

I don't want to go... I want to...

I want...

_I guess this really is goodbye._


	18. Chapter 18

**Lyra**  
I ran as fast as my chakra-enhanced feet would allow me, my motivation as high as the thunder clouds above my head.

Mel was either very _pissed_, or very _happy_. But I knew which one of the two it was.

My breath hitched as one of my large wounds caught on a branch, the bark cutting deep into the exposed flesh. I needed to stay quiet. I needed to stay hidden. Kumo nin were on my trail.

Okay, I need leave a distraction to throw them off or at least hold them up for a while...

Focusing on my hands, I led all of my chakra to there as I imagined molding clay with them. Deidara taught me how to make monuments two years ago, which helped in my craftsmanship skills and ultimately my skills in fire jutsu as I repeatedly practiced this art into my attacks.

I'd finished, what was produced was one of the wildcats I remembered from Scotland, back on Earth. But this one was made entirely out of flames.

Smirking as I rubbed the cat's head, it's flames flicker in delight. Even my chakra held my soul, so this cat had a little part of me with it. I gave it a command, and off it went.

I waited until I heard a gasp a few seconds later to make my escape.

So I was safe, but fuck, this gash is gonna make a nasty scar like the others.

**~Later**  
I came home, fuckin' finally, handing over a few scrolls to Kuzu as I walked through the entrance. He looked at me with silent worry in his green and red eyes and I smirked to reassure him.

Nothing could get to me that much anymore ever since Alex left.

"The fuck, you comin' home like that again? You asking for trouble, bitch?" I smiled over at Hidan, exposing sharp canines. 'Parently you grow these when you're twenty if you're a Flaxie.

Aaaaaaand a Flaxie is literally slang for a female fire-fairy, which I am.

I'm kinda pissed off that we don't have an official name except the vague title 'Fire-Fairy', but whatever, this is what I am.

Anywayyy~ "H'dan, no worries dude. I can 'andle this, like allllwaaaays~" I sung happily, skipping over to the Nurse's office.

Or, as I like to call it Ebil-San and Lulu-San's office.

Lulu is the good one. Ebil is the bad guy.

Grr.

"I'm goin' outta my head~ La deedee la deedaa~" I sung as I entered their office. I smiled at Zetsu, and hopped onto the table, lifting up my shirt to reveal the gash on my side.

It didn't hurt much. I had a high pain tolerance now.

They sighed. _"Another?_ **Girl, I might tell Leader you need to lay off the missions." **I frowned as he commented, "But that wouldn' t be much fun~" I said, smiling.

He turned to me, both of his personalities grinning to match the other side for once, though excuse the skin colour.

_"I thought you'd sense it by now._ **It's not fun at all when you lose enough blood to lose chakra sensing abilities, is it?** _Alex is back."_

_'Alex..?'_

_"Hey, come back!_ **Wait a fucking second!"**

I cannot tell you how fast I bolted through the halls I now knew off by heart.

_'Come on feet, come on, work faster!'_

Alex was here? My best friend who was taken away from us three years ago is back! I wonder how Melli reacted?

_'Don't you dare give out on me, fucking damnit!'_

I may not feel much pain but as the exhaustion and blood-loss bit at my reserve I saw spots dart past my vision.

_'Fuck no am I stopping now, keep going!'_

A few more turns and then the trio of idiots will be back to normal! I can be that happy-go-lucky gal again, and this mercenary pressure will go.

_'A few more turns, carry on.'_

What will she look like? How will she react to this absolutely ridiculous number of new scars? Will she even recognise me? Mel must be so happy!

_'There's the door! There's the door!'_

I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I ran through the door by burning it once it was in sight. And as the large flames licked away at the wood, I could see her face and smile.

_Just before I hit the ground._

**~Later**

Ugh. Head. Ow.

Alex! I shot up but quickly fell down.

Ugh. Head.

_Ow._

My eyes were still closed, but whatever. "Miss Pimp, give'us a bitchslap if yer 'ere." I said aloud, in turn getting a slap across the cheek. "I see you're back to that English fucking slang." I cracked open one eye.

"Y'love it."

"I hate it."

I raised my eyebrows and sank back into the plush pillows. "Ve been savin' a fund for ya. You'll love i' mate." I smirked at her, watching how she frowned. "What kinda fund, dude?" She asked, now interested. I smiled, "I lied~" She gave me a light punch to the stomach, grimacing.

"Now tell me, where the absolute fuck did all of these scars come from?"

I leaned on my side, smiling from ear to ear.

"Y'ready to hear me story?"

**~Mel's POV From Earlier**  
I still don't see how Lyra can do that many missions in a week.

I mean, yeah sure, she got sensitive and kinda lonely after Alex left so that led her to training non-fucking-stop, I see that, but how can she still actually fit in the time to chill with us?

I don't know, but hey, I'm not complaining.

Oh yeah, and today totally marks a week after Alex left three years ago.

Fucker should be back by now.

Then again, she could have forgotten about us, or even found a reason to stay...

Yeah. That's probably it. She's probably just gonna stay there.

Welp, here comes the thunder clouds. I must be feeling that pissed off I guess.

I sighed as I sat next to Dei, he was now my boyfriend. He confessed by making a fireworks display, also spelling out the words 'Melli I love ya un!'

It was freaking adorable okay.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "Hey babe, I thought you would be in your Dad's office by now... He said he had a surprise for you, un." He said, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I got up and went to look around.

Ugh. Three fucking years and I already forget where Dad's place is when he says he has a surprise...

Damnit.

Well, sooner or later I found i-

No way.

This can't be true, this is sick, disgusting.

Nope, no, it must be a henge.

Someone's playing a dirty trick. I don't like this. I'm going to punch the person who's in that henge for doing this shit.

_"OW BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM I GO FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS AND THIS IS MY WELCOME OH THANKS VERY NICE OF YOU WHY DON'T I JUST GO BACK TO THAT FUCKING KINGDOM OKAY BYE YOU DICK."_

Okay. Now I was convinced this was my Pimp.

And as I hugged her with all my might, nearly crushing her to death, I said what I wanted to say ever since she left.

_"Welcome back Miss Pimp." _

* * *

**Peeti's Comments: **-Dies-


	19. Chapter 19

**Alex **  
Once Lyra was done explaining herself I slapped her upside the head and she almost started to cry.

"I-I missed that!" She yelled, stroking her cheek. "Well that's good because I have a feeling it's going to be happening a lot." I remarked, smiling happily. We sat there quietly for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company.

"ALEXANDRIA VON DIX! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" We both heard Mum yell from what we think was Itachi's room

**'Well dayum. You in trouble.'**Alexy said, snickering. I just ignored her while both Lyra and I went to Itachi's room.

"Hi Mu-" I froze. "Alex, dear, do you want to explain who is sleeping in Itachi's bed?" The bluette demanded, motioning at the child cuddled up in Itachi's lap... Whilst he was still in bed.

I looked down, kind of nervous when I left Lyra's stare on my back . "Ahaha... Well damn." I said, sighing in the process.

"So what happened was-" "HOLYSHITISSHEITACHI-" "NO. I found her when I was in training back in the other world and took her in as my own, really Lyra? I haven't slept with Itachi yet!" I cut her excitedly spoken question short. But then I saw her creepy grin and cringed. _"Yet."_ She declared loudly, but then crept over to me and whispered. "Are you goin' t' sleep next to him 'n then shag 'n then get pregnant 'nd then 'ave a babbu?" She asked quietly, probing my eyes and stroking my my face because she's a fucking creep (Unlike Melli who's at least _reasonably fucking normal_).

Mum glared at her, "No, your Father already isn't going to be happy about this little one around, I don't think he'll want another one running about." She declared loud enough for Itachi to hear, and he looked to me. A slight blush on his cheeks which made me facepalm with a goofy grin on my face.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?"

I hadn't changed much since I left. I still had the same colour hair, eyes, skin... Just a few more scars here and there from training, and Itachi had noticed me earlier too. I was happy, actually.

To be honest, I had to admit a few things... Itachi visited me whilst I was at the Kingdom, quite a few times, actually. He kept checking up on me, whenever he had a mission near the Kingdom's region, he always made a visit, whether it be authorised or not.

"Hn."

"Kinky." Lyra smirked. "Shut up Lyra, no one asked for your opinion." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting down next to Itachi. He kissed my cheek and then wrapped an arm around me. I felt him smiling widely into my hair.

"Oh yeah, Ly, you still going after Sassy-Cakes?" I asked, grinning, Lyra froze and looked down at the ground slowly.

Not normal.

"Yeah. But Danna's a puppet. He can't feel emotion like Dei does fer Melli and 'tachi can fer you." She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Wha'ever though, no worries. 'M not really too bovvered." Lyra walked out and I scowled at the now-closed door.

So Dei and Melli are going out now I guess?

And she's been like this for the past three years?

Fuck I need to fix things around here.

Oh well though, first problem is- "Erm. Could I prepare a room for Cupcake?" I asked, stroking her hair. "Cupcake? Alright then... Last name?" Mum wondered, smiling. "I-er, no last name..." I stuttered, scratching the back of my neck with a most-likely sheepish expression on.

"One sec' then- Pein?" She made a handsign and I knew she was communicating using her Akatsuki ring. "Yeah. Come down here." Few moments later. Poof. Dad.

I'd already had a reunion with most people while Lyra was knocked out, but I chilled with Melli for most of that time.

"Okay wha-_who the hell is this Konan._"

Dad wanted answers.

Mum smirked at me, "Cupcake _Uchiha._"

Cue spit-take from me, Itachi, and Pein.

"Hn." Itachi hummed, putting back up a calm face. "Aw thanks for agreeing babe." I said, stroking his long hair gently.

"Aw how cute~" Melli sung, squealing almost and scaring the shit out of me because where the fuck did she come from. "Who knew that these two got so close since we let Itachi go to visit her! They have gotten this close IT'S SO ADORABLE." She yelled, making vague hand gestures with her speech.

I blankly stared at her, "Calm down Bitch." I said, looking her up and down one more time.

"Hey Dad- um, can uh, Cupcake join the Akatsuki later on when she gets used to it here?" I asked curiously, "No." Itachi responded before Pein could (He was most likely gonna say the same thing, but you know). I turned to him, a frown on my face. "Why not babe?"

He hugged her a bit closer, and I smirked a moment later.

Heheh. He was attached to her already.

He had his hand running through her dark blue hair and I internally squealed at the cute sight.

"She can stay here, but Cup... Cake isn't going to join the Akastuki anytime soon. Nothing to worry about Itachi." Pein said, sighing and running a hand through his spiky hair.

Konan once again smirked and I bit my hand to prevent from screaming at what she'd say next.

"Thank you for this info Pein. We wouldn't want our little grandchild to get hurt would w-"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD up." Melli ran into the room, panting loudly. "D-Does... Jashin no more running- does this mean I'm an aunt?"

I was about to start laughing when I heard- what was most likely Deidara -a shout from out of the room. "BABE I'M AN UNCLE. WAIT HIDAN'S ALSO AN UNCLE THEN, UN. WE'RE ALL UNCLES, YEAH."

My happy demeanor faded.

I think I'm seeing the horrible side of the situation.

The Akatsuki are my baby's uncles- that poor child.

Wait.

_Hidan's_ an uncle.

Ho shit.

"Mumma?" I turned to the abnormally high voice of my kiddo, barely resisting the urge to play with her chubby cheeks. "Why are ya freaking out Mumma?" I shook my head, "No reason baby girl, just having a few problems."

I smiled again and she pointed to Itachi, poking him in the chin as she did so. "This is Dadda, right? Ya told me all about Dadda when ya found me, didn't ya Mumma?" Her childish way of speaking just made Itachi smile slightly. I saw it! I swear!

I nodded and she went to hug him, making Konan coo about how cute the scene was. "Ok, something is wrong here." I said, looking around in the hallway after walking out. "Where is Lyra? She hasn't said anything this whole time!" I exclaimed, frowning.

I was about to go looking for her, but Dad called me back, telling me that as soon as I fucking come back I have a Jashin damned mission waiting for me.

Ugh.

But actually, as I listened to his request I was confused, like, REALLY confused.

He wanted me to capture a Jinchuuriki with Kisame and Itachi... A normal request in this organization, one of power nonetheless, but...

Why hadn't they already done this while I was away?

Were they waiting for me?

I...

I don't understand anything anymore.

Alexandria Von Dix is taking a nap now.

* * *

**Peeti's Notes:** _Damn procrastination. Damn it to the deepest pits of Jashin's torturous depths._


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Readers,**

Hate to say it but I've lost interest in anime, I don't really watch/read it, my focus is now in music and original work. As you can see I even changed my name, i don't love Itachi anymore. No matter how much I want to continue this story I can't at the moment, maybe after all the drama with school and stuff has calmed down. So don't think that this story is gone for good cause it's not, I can't do that to you guys after all the support you have given me for this story, I might be a bitch but I have a heart so eventually I shall be back!

Peace Out~ Shyy Von Vanity

**Pirate's-Territory:** I'm not leaving, and neither is Shyy! We're just taking a long hiatus for the holidays, and we also have school! we'll try to get an update in for future months, but we really need to get into the jist of updating again! Love you guys! c:

* * *

_If you guys want to continue to read my work you can look me up on wattpad the link to my profile on the site is on my profile on here! Remember I love you guys and i'll be back soon._

**Question:** Will you guys miss us?


	21. Chapter 21

**Lyra **  
So turns out I was left in some unknown place- that I knew very well in fact -but still got left while everyone else went into the livingroom, and Alex well went to go take a nap with Cupcake in Itachi's room, which was also her room now apparently.

I walked into the living room and flinched slightly before walking in. Jashin, he was honestly the last person I needed to see after that question, but nevertheless...

"Hey Sasori." I greeted with an obviously fake grin, sitting next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, seeing through the facade easily. "Oh nothin', it jus' seems like no one cares about me at the moment, they're all worried about Cupcake 'nd Alex, but that's Ok. Alex is leavin' again, by the way, t' go get the tailed beast with Itachi 'nd Kisame, so I think I get to babysit Cupcake..." I trailed off, thinking about what I wanted to say next, but having a completely unrelated question pop outta my mouth.

"Wanna help me, she's nappin' at the moment but later?" I asked him, cursing myself after for such a stupid question, waiting for his answer.

I was honestly surprised at what he said, though.

"Looking after a brat?" He sighed, "I've had enough of that with Deidara, but I suppose I could do." The redhead answered with a shrug.

Before I could do the happy dance in my head, however, my new Akatsuki ring, inscribed with the kanji for 'broken', started to tingle, and somebody was trying to contact me. Sasori noticed this and stayed silent as I made my handsign, allowing my chakra to focus on the signal. It was Dad, he wanted to give me a mission.

'**_Lyra, you, Sasori, and Deidara are to capture Gaara, the keeper of the Shukaku. You will leave in three hours. I suggest you take a nap and tell Melissa that she has to look after C-Cupcake...'_**

I sighed and replied with a 'Yeah, sure.' and sighed once the signal faded.

"What's up?" Saso wondered, his half-lidded eyes as bored as ever. "We 'ave a mission, dude. Gotta go out t' get the Shukaku in three hours. I'll see ya at the entrance then." I stood up after the small explanation, making my way out of the living room with a small wave.

"Lyra!"

I looked back into the living room, really, _really,_surprised that Sasori would actually raise his voice, even an octave, to catch my attention.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered. I was expecting something, but I don't know what, though I understand why some part of me twisted when he called my name, and I hate that.

"I need to speak to you about something." He stated, boring into me with his cold, brown eyes. I felt like prey again, like when I first met him. The feeling of being weaker than somebody scared me again, it wasn't good to be in his gaze for long.

But I really don't know why I...

I gulped silently, "Yeah?" I responded with as much nonchalance as I could muster, "What about?"

He stared at me.

_Right. In. The. Fucking. Eyes._

This felt _too_weird. Not casual at all. I felt scared again, and my chakra, fucking dickish chakra, started to act up involuntarily. I could feel it. Silent and deadly, wisping around my feet because of this fucking puppet in front of me. Just because he kept bloody looking.

Was he looking at my scars? Shit, he better not be, fuck fuck _fuck._

I slowly reached up my arm, just to pull down the sleeves of my hoodie, I didn't want him to look, he _couldn't_look.

Did he think they were ugly? They're ugly. Definitely He's judging me. He's judging my body, my wounds, my past, even my mental state I bet. Everything about me is in tatters. I'm worthless. A schizzy, mentally unstable wreck. Absolutely broken, that's me.

_Everything about me is wretched._

He definitely wouldn't want me as a puppet.

"Lyra."

I was knocked out of my worry to see dark wisps, leading from my feet to around his ankle. I blushed bright red, snapping my fingers and calling off the chakra.

Where the fuck did that puppet thought come from?

I giggled as a cover-up.

"Yeah? Sorry, Ly-Ly wanted t' chat so I was tellin' her t' go away, but she didn't want to, so I started to get a tad... A-Angry. Yeah, I got angry." Quickly making up this foolish story, I giggled again.

Saso nodded, but quickly retorted with another question, "Why did you pull down your sleeves then?"

"Got cold." I replied quickly, scratching an itch so my hands could be busy.

I looked at his face, and was taken aback.

Sasori was _scowling_ at me, eyebrows caught in a frown as he talked back. "Lyra. _You_ don't _get _cold. _So do not lie to me._" The redhead snarled.

I was honestly stuck for words. I knew if I tried to talk, I'd stutter a shitload and wouldn't be able to make a good argument... So I decided to talk to him through my ring? I sighed, and made my handsign. Sasori seemed absolutely furious before he realized that he was getting my signal. I wonder. Do I or do I not admit my feelings when I talk to him in a few seconds?

'_Sasori, it was honestly nothing... I just had a little panic attack? I have some things on my mind that I can't share with anyone. Not even Ly-Ly. She won't know, nobody will know, I'll keep this little secret that always bugs me at the back of my mind and to the bloody grave.'_

'**_I don't believe you. If it worries you this much, why not say to Alex or Melissa?'_**

Do I do it? Do I fucking say that I love him?

'_Look, they can already tell what my secret is, Saso. I just can't say it. Ever. I can never admit this because...'_

'**_Because what? Don't leave you're sentences hanging, Lyra.'_**

Fuck, I need to tell him or I'll implode on myself.

'_I can tell you now. I just can't fucking say it outloud. Sasori. I-'_

NopefuckthatshitIamfuckingou t.

I cut the signal and started to run, infusing chakra into my feet and praying _so fucking hard _that anybody, even Hidan, would be nearby so I don't have to face him alone.

NonononononononoIamblushings ofuckingmuchugh.

My cheeks felt really hot, and they would do. A girl who controls fire is blushing so hard it's like hell is living on her cheeks.

"Lyra!"

I am not telling this fucking emotionless puppet that I love him! He'll never be able to return my feelings so I won't do it! I'll keep it to myself and make sure he never finds out 'til the day I fucking die!

"Lyra damnit!"

I looked behind me and shrieked.

Nonononononono he is fucking catching up. Not good! I don't wanna see him! I don't...

My legs snapped into stillness, and I felt the scalding tears running down my cheeks. After a few seconds I just couldn't fucking take it anymore.

"Lyra?"

I choked back a sob and turned to him, wiping my eyes and sniffing.

"I fucking love you. Get it? And if you're wonderin' why I'm fucking crying, that's because you'll never be able t' like me back. Not just because I'm a fuckin' brat and you're frequently annoyed with my antics, it's also because _you're completely incapable of affection! You're a fuckin' 'thing'! Not a very, living and fuckin' breathing person!" _I sobbed, screaming at the redhead.

I cried loudly.

I fucking sobbed and cried and admitted my love for a fucking puppet.

And Sasori did nothing but stand there with his ever-bored, cold, brown eyes.

I needed to go tell Dei and Mel some shit, and that's what I went to do.

'_Do you realize how pathetic I am now, Danna?'_

* * *

_We back! All credit for this chapter goes to Peeti she wanted this_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

* * *

**Peeti:** _I wanted to write. c: So I wrote fucking angst. Hope you enjoy the poorly-written feels, guys._

* * *

**Question: **What you guys get for Christmas?


	22. Chapter 22

_A little notice from me, __**Vampie**__._

_However I'm no longer known as __**Vampie**__, or __**Vampgal212**__!_

_I'm now known as __**'Pirate's-Territory'**__, or __**PT**__, pronounced as '__**Peeti'**__ c: But you can now call me either __**Peeti**__ or__** Paige.**_

_**Akuma-Uchiha**__ has also been changed, she is __**'ShyyVonVanity'**__, so just call her __**Shyy**__. c:_

_Anyway, the whole purpose of this note was to say that I've just re-done all of the chapters. All of them c; And that means there's a bit of new content, and it's just basically been improved, so it'll be nice to re-read it!_

_I'd also like to inform you readers that we're writing new chapters, and we've recently made a joint account!_

_Please give us a visit at __**'ShyyVon-&-Peeti's-Place'**__ c: And maybe also a visit at mine, since I'm going to be uploading many stories for various readers to enjoy. So, it'd definitely be nice for us for you to support all our efforts!_

_We love you guys, goodbye! _

_c: - __**Pirate's-Territory**_

* * *

_**Current Word Count- 27, 539**_


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Readers,

To be honest I've lost my interest in Naruto kind of all together, but I do love this story, therefore I'm going to continue it as soon as I can. So what I'm going to do is reread the whole thing to see where I left off and to hopefully be able to get ideas in my head for the next chapter. So I hope you guys are excited for the next one, and please don't be shy come on and give me ideas for the future of this story, cause we all know I need help.

Love,

ShyyVonVanity

_P.S Pirate-Territory AKA Vampgal212 will hopefully be helping me with this story._


	24. GOODBYE

Hehe hello people of fanfiction. It's been a hella long time am I right? Well I want to tell you some bad news and good news ok? So just bare with me. First the good news ok? I'm starting up Dancing At Dawn again soon. Bad news? I'm deleting my fanfiction account…I know that sounds weird, but I just don't like fanfiction anymore so what I'm doing is moving all my works over to my wattpad account.

So please take note if you want to keep up with me and my writings go on wattpad and follow my account. Its under the same username as this one ShyyVonVanity and it's a picture of me as the icon (not that any of you know what I look like) the clue for my account is that you'll see stories I wrote on there called An Averii Vainn Story: The Diary, The Love Promise, and Emotions From The Heart.

So ya…that's it, I hope you follow me on there, bye I love you guys…

THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE DELETED IN THREE DAYS! YOU HAVE UNTIL THEN TO GET THE INFO TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT/STORIES!


End file.
